Let's Get Loud!
by GypsyPendragon
Summary: [An EraserMic collection of small stories: includes Teen!EraserMic & Pro!EraserMic] From stolen kisses during school hours, to a bond that developed over years of companionship. To hard days eased by each other, and problems cause by one another. A collection of soft stories involving the two most opposite pros in the hero business.
1. Exhausting

**Welcome my lovelies! So I usually work off Wattpad at the moment, but I figured I should give this site some love since this was where my fanfiction journey started! Anyway, I hope you guys are ready for lots of fluff involving Mic and Eraser! I love this ship, as well as these two characters, to death so I hope you'll all enjoy my coming stories!**

**I own nothing but the plots for all these little stories! Also, my stories will stay in timeline of the anime. I wont go farther than season 3 regarding information and so on since I feel more people are watching the anime and not caught up in the manga which is much further. So to spare any hard core spoilers I wont venture passed wherever the anime is in time of writing each piece. Of course Teen!EraserMic wont really matter much, but for the stories regarding older Mic and Eraser. I'm also going to be incorporating some of my own head canons regarding the two's younger lives and all, so dont mind me! I hope you all will enjoy none the less!**

* * *

Trying to become a pro hero was never going to be looked at as easy. How could it? Constant training and working to improve quirks, regulations to learn, rules to memorize, consequences to understand, morals to be weighed, reasons behind actions questioned... all in all it was exhausting. It had even started to seem that training followed the UA first years well into the hours _after_ school had ended; even at home they found themselves almost subconsciously training themselves.

Shouta was starting to hate it, just a little. Being in school and dealing with the daily routine in itself was tiring enough. Now this damn practice had started to weasel its way into his life _outside_ of school. Sure, he was planning to go pro and it would become his actual life, but not right now! Right now he was still a student; a first year at that. The training today alone had bordered on ridiculous, and Shouta had all but laid down on the floor and taken a nap right then and there. He was all for training when he needed too, but after he left those halls Shouta liked to think it was time to relax a little. Let his body ease off the tired aches and pains of constant work and exercise.

Even now, he'd just caught himself thinking about ways he could move himself along faster if he used his capture weapon. The raven haired boy rubbed his eyes with his fingers as he sighed heavily. Jeez this was going to be more difficult than he'd thought. They had a three day weekend surprisingly; something about the pro heroes having been needed somewhere tomorrow. He was planning on spending it in the nice, calm, quiet of his bedroom with his cat.

Nice, and calm, and qui-

"HEY SHOUTA~!"

_Good god._

Rapidly approaching footsteps echoed suddenly behind Shouta and he briefly thought about sprinting the rest of the way home. He could out run the owner of that ridiculously loud voice since between the two of them his stamina was higher. No. No, it wasnt like he minded the company...

"SHOUTA IVE GOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

Maybe.

Soon joined by the taller blond, Shouta looked to his side as Hizashi fell in step with him just a little winded. What, had he run all the way from school to catch up?

"I cant believe you left without me!" Hizashi cried dramatically, "I thought we were friends~!"

"I was _trying_ to start my weekend off calmly..." Shouta said flatly as dark eyes glanced at red ones, "I guess that's over."

Hizashi laughed obnoxiously loud as he slapped the shorter boy's shoulder a few times, "Oooo... you cut deep Sho... Every time!"

The smaller of the two rolled his eyes, but the air around them was still light. They both knew Shouta's cold words almost never carried any real conviction when it came to Hizashi. Sometimes he was just a tad concerned that _everybody_ knew. Unlikely though. Hizashi blew off almost all jabs at him from anyone, so when he went unaffected by Shouta's it wasnt abnormal.

"Anyway listen to this!" And Shouta watched as Hizashi derailed into a story about two of the students from class B almost getting into a fight with two of their fellow classmates. It was long and Shouta was sure the blond threw more detail in than was necessary; not to mention the few mini stories he got side-tracked on. Before they knew it the two were already up at Shouta's front door. The taller of the two was still going on, only now it seemed like something completely different.

As Shouta pushed the door open Hizashi followed in right on his heels. The guy chattered along as they moved through the house, and Shouta stopped by the archway of the kitchen where his mother was busy cooking.

"Oh, welcome home boys." She said softly as she turned.

"Hello Mrs. Aizawa!" Hizashi barked as his hand waved rapidly.

It had become so normal for Hizashi to just follow Shouta home that he had come to all but live there. Countless hours were spent with the two in Shouta's room, or mulling about the kitchen with Shouta's mother. The woman had almost instantly taken the chatty boy in with no questions from the very first day he'd shown up at their door step. She'd told Shouta he was good for him. Whatever that had meant.

"Are you two hungry?" She asked simply, "You're father wont be home until late love, so he said to just eat without him."

Shouta nodded silently.

"I'm starving!" Hizashi said excitedly, "I havent eaten anything beyond take out in forever~!"

The woman clicked her tongue, "Well that's no good baby. You two head up to your room Shouta, relax, unwind. I'm sure class was tough today. I'll bring it up to you when I'm done."

Already at the stairs, Shouta turned and waited for Hizashi who was still engaged with his mother. Shouta felt a little, sad?, concerned?, he wasnt quite sure, as he watched how Hizashi lit up at the conversation. He knew Hizashi's home life wasn't ideal. He never talked about it, and constantly steered the conversation away from family whenever it started to close in on him. Shouta figured it was why the blond spent so much time at his house.

Not that he was complaining.

Hizashi turned on his heels and practically lunged toward Shouta at the stairs before the two boys headed up. He had switched to music now, and Shouta listened to each word as they got comfortable. He'd found some time ago that even without paying attention to the chatty boy he called a best friend, Shouta's mind picked up and heard every word anyway. Anyone else and he'd tell them to shut it; he hated mindless chatter. Too much useless noise. Hizashi though, he was something different entirely. Shouta wasnt going to say it out loud, but he liked the sound of Hizashi's voice.

He liked noise whenever Hizashi was involved.

The two had taken to sitting on the bed when the blond had drawn out a collection of CDs from his backpack. Shouta's cat sat in his lap as he pet it slowly and listened as Hizashi explained that it was all a new genre of music stemming out of America. Shouta subconsciously noted the way that his eyes lit up when he spoke about it. They talked for a while, about music and cats and school; about pro heroes and dreams; about plans and ideals... They had talked for a good long while, and soon enough there was a soft knock at the door.

Mrs. Aizawa pushed the door open gently as she peered inside. A gentle smile slipped across her face as she took in the scene before her. Shouta and Hizashi were passed out on Shouta's bed. The tabby cat curled up warmly between them as the two laid close together. CDs littered the area around them, and music played from the computer on Shouta's desk. Shouta had curled up against the cat and Hizashi's chest as the blond stretched outward across the bed; his long legs sticking off just a bit. Not even unpacked, or changed, or even eaten yet...

She sighed softly with a smile as she gently shut the door again. She knew Shouta wanted to be a pro, and knew that it was going to be exhausting work day in and day out. As she moved quietly down the stairs again Mrs. Aizawa smiled to herself once more; that boy was good for Shouta. He'd help him get far, and she hoped Shouta would do the same.

She had a feeling they'd go far in pro work together.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies~ I hope you enjoyed this little bit because there is much more to come! As Wattpad gets updated I'll come here and add my latest piece to this collection. Right now there's a large chunk of already written stories on my collection in wattpad so this will update rather quickly at the moment. After I have all those out of the way it'll slow down. If you guys would like quicker updates Im much more active on my Wattpad account which is under the same username! Anyhoo~ Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Wound Up

**Hello my readers! I put up all these coming chapters earlier today, but as I saw and was pointed out to me later, there was a ton of code invading ALL the stories. When I first looked over all the published chapters they were alright, no code. Yet later on I saw it. I do not know why it did that, but I'm reuploading all of them to try and get them to upload normally. So sorry for that!**

**Hopefully these will upload okay!**

**But as will always be, I own nothing but the plots for all these small stories.**

* * *

Having a way to unwind and relax just seemed to be a necessity through life. Some people smoked, some people drank, others would maybe read a book or play games all day. There were hundreds of different things, and it depended on the person. For Pro Heroes it seemed all the more important in their day to day lives. For most it was easy, and the next day would start fresh and new; no pent up aggravation or irritation stacking on top of itself day after day. There were a few though, who seemed to be missing a chance to restart and it showed in attitude if it was missed for too long.

Pro Hero Present Mic was one of them.

In the past he would use music as his get away. Immerse himself into the rhythms and beats, and drown out the world for a while. Even his radio show stood in as a way to relax after a long week of hero work. One that had been on the rise lately was spending more time with Aizawa, but the man had been ignoring him as of late. Hell even teaching class sometimes had a calming effect. Mic liked to think that he had a number of ways he could fall back on and unwind... at least he used to.

Lately the Voice Hero had noticed that the usual methods werent working as well. He still enjoyed each of them, but he would come away still feeling a little pent up. All the attacks going on, and the rise of the crime since All Might's retirement wasnt helping either. In fact it seemed that everyone was having a harder and harder time resetting themselves. Other pros were more agitated than usual and jumping the gun quicker. All Might was trying to help, but in reality he was taking the outcome of his absence pretty hard. Who could blame him though? Still, out of all the different methods he'd had for himself Present Mic couldnt quite put his finger on why they werent working as well anymore. He'd been using the same methods for years, so why all of the sudden didnt they work?

He sat in the teacher's lounge on his computer finishing up the paper work he had before heading home. He'd seen Ectoplasm and Vlad King come a go a few times, and Midnight was sitting diagonally from him at the moment. He hadnt seen Eraserhead or Cementoss at all that day. There was a stale air of silence in the teacher's loud and it was starting to settle over Mic. The man glued his eyes to his screen as he forced his attention to focus in on the work. His leg bounced rapidly underneath the desk as his shoulders hunched.

Focus. Focus. _Focus_. **_Focus_**...

Why was this silence so loud?!

_Focusfocusfocusfocusfocusfocusfocus_...

"YAMADA!"

Present Mic shot up, startled when Midnight suddenly shouted at him. He looked over at her and found the woman glaring daggers at him.

"W-What?!" He asked quickly.

"Stop with the muttering! I've never heard you mutter before and it's weird, and annoying! And stop bouncing your leg damn it! You've got _heels_ on your damn boots man!"

The Pro felt his face heat up a little; he hadnt even realized he'd been making noise. On the other hand why was she even yelling at him in the first place? They were the only two in there and judging by the lack of papers she had left on her desk she was probably already done. For no reason what-so-ever Mic's brain started to get agitated about the whole thing.

"Well _excuse_ me for trying to get work done!" He growled from across the computers, "I'm trying to get this done as fast as I can, forgive me for focusing!"

It would become clear that Midnight was about as pent up as Mic was because soon enough the two were engaged in a shouting match across the top of the computers. The littlest comments and issues just exploded out of proportion as the two teachers spit aggression back and forth. The door to the lounge slid open and All Might was greeted by the unusual sight of the two pros now standing and screaming at each other. The man blinked a few times before quietly backing out of the room; somebody else could get that one.

As if on cue Eraserhead pulled the door open a few minutes after All Might had vacated the area. The man stared at the aggressive atmosphere in front of him, and was a little surprised his usually chipper friend was in the center of it. The two's attention suddenly snapped toward the other who jolted slightly at the intense gazes that were suddenly on him. Well there goes his chance of escape.

"Eraser!" Midnight barked, "Tell this amped up idiot that just because _he_ doesnt like a quiet room doesnt mean he can go and make useless noise! He's not the only one in here!"

The dark haired man opened his mouth to speak, but before any words came out the two had reverted right back to shouting at each other. A long, aggravated sigh exited the Erasure Hero as he walked toward the two. Dropping his paper work on his desk next to Mic's the man grabbed the back of the blond's jacket. With no explanation or warning Eraserhead dragged the other out of the teacher's lounge.

**...**

Somewhere down the halls Mic now sat on the floor cross-legged. His elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand, his other leg bounced up and down. Eraserhead stood next to him staring down at the unusually _aggravated_ man in front of him. Sure it had been a rough couple of weeks lately, and there was a lot weighing on them as pros as well as teachers, but this was new even for Mic. Red eyes glared out from behind orange glasses at the wall across from them, and the other was pretty sure if he could of burned a hole in the wall with his gaze he would have. It was a look Eraser didnt often see in the eyes of his best friend, and he didnt like it. Those eyes were meant to light up and scream energy; not try to bore holes in walls.

"You going to say anything?" Eraser asked flatly.

All he got was a muted grunt of a response. Okay something was definitely up now.

Sighing, the darker haired man turned and took a spot on the floor next to the blond. He wasnt stupid. He knew Mic was probably just stressed out. There was a lot going on; too much going on. A silence settled over the two of them, but it was different than the one in the lounge. Mic's leg stopped bouncing eventually, and the pro's gaze seemed to lighten some. A familiar silence sat over the two of them, and Mic found himself relaxing a little. It was the kind of silence that came with Shouta Aizawa. He'd been around this man since they were children, and there was always a different kind of silence around him. Mic had realized a long time ago that he enjoyed this kind of silence; enjoyed Aizawa's presence.

Eraser glanced at the blond next to him as the air seemed to ease up around him. It was often like this. Despite Mic's personality, his quirk, his seeming essence of existing, words had never been a large part in their relationship. The presence of one another alone had always been enough between the two of them. It wasnt something they could explain, and both of them knew that they didnt need to be able to. It had just always seemed to be there; as long as either of them could recall.

"If youre struggling, Hizashi, you could of just said." Eraser said simply as he went into his belt and pulled out a small juice box.

He caught Mic's mouth opening out of the corner of his eye, like he was going to say something, but then watched as it closed again. He pushed another box into the blond's free hand and the other looked at it for a moment before opening it. The two sat there as time slid passed them, and eventually it seemed like Mic finally eased out of whatever he'd been in. It had long since gotten dark outside, but time seemed irrelevant to either of the two pros. After a moment, Eraser felt weight lean in on his side and then his shoulder. Mic had tipped sideways, leaned into him, and had placed his head on his shoulder.

Mic closed his eyes and sighed. It was deep and full of something he couldnt quite place. He felt like things started to melt off of his subconscious, and a weight left his chest. The anger and irritation that had been swirling around in his head eased out of his body as he soaked up the atmosphere around them. It was a reminder of what Shouta Aizawa was to him, and he finally put it together. The man was a comfort that none of the other methods would ever achieve, and Mic had no problem with that.

A gentle hand was laid across his leg, and then a hand covered the other. Mic laid his fingers across Eraser's and took in the calm that flooded through his body. It was rare that the darker haired man exposed a soft nature at work, but Mic relished in the moments when they did happen.

"Next time you want to scream at somebody go find a villain..." Eraser said softly as his head tilted onto Mic's, "I was planning to sleep earlier."

The Voice Hero chuckled some, "Alright. You can nap now though."

The other grunted, "Yeah you didnt have a say at the moment. I was going to anyway."

"We are in a hallway though, Shouta." Mic said.

"Mhmm." Eraser waved him off, "Shut up."

The blond smiled as he settled on his friend's shoulder. Oh well.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Cat-tastic! Pt1

**Hello again lovelies! Hope you all are ready for some feline shenanigans cause I had a blast with this coming story when I was writing it.**  
**I of course own nothing but the story plot.**

**Also thank you to those of you who commented on the coding issue I had earlier when I first posted these pieces. I appreciate it!**

* * *

Morning light slipped through a window and stretched out over a desk. Littered around the top of the desk was towers of CDs and a laptop, some papers and a blue pair of headphones. Next to said desk sat a nightstand. A phone, orange glasses, and more CDs cluttered that piece of furniture. A clock that _should_ have been sitting on the night stand in any normal room sat upon the floor in this one; it read 10:59 am. One minute later and a loud sporadic alarm suddenly blared to life as the numbers started to blink. It rang and rang until a hand practically fell on it. Missing twice the alarm continued on until said hand finally found the button and smacked it rather roughly. The alarm stopped, but the arm didnt move. Hanging off the side of the bed it led up to a lanky body. Buried under a blanket and pillows, and joined by a few CD cases, a groan escaped beneath one of the pillows.

Hizashi Yamada rolled over as he dragged his arm back up under the blanket. He could barely make out the light that had started to fill the bedroom from beneath the pillows, but it was enough to stab at the darkness over his eyes. Why did he set that alarm so early on a weekend? 11 am was an absurd time to wake up when you had a day off. So why the hell ...

WAIT.

The blanket was suddenly thrown into the air as long legs kicked out suddenly. Arms knocked pillows off the bed and a CD or two joined them on the way down. With hair that looked like it when through a whirlwind, but eyes as bright as they could get, Hizashi jumped out of bed. His shirt sat sideways on his body as he practically fell over trying to get out of his shorts and start changing. Today was the day he was taking Shouta somewhere secret. The other had been skeptical about the blond's invitation out so early in the morning; especially since it was early and he didnt know where they were going. Hizashi, however; was excited enough for the both of them. He'd discovered this fantastic cat cafe that had opened up a little ways downtown. It had taken all of his effort to make sure no one told Shouta about it so he could surprise him with it this weekend. Shouta was going to love it. How couldnt he? There would be cats _everywhere_.

It was... **_purr-fect_**.

The blond snorted at his own bad pun as he slipped into his casual wear. Bouncing down the hall into the bathroom Hizashi sped through his hair and brushed his teeth before sliding back into the hallway and through his door. Grabbing the essentials, and the glasses on the night stand, the blond rushed out of the room.

Only to come back up a few moments later and grab the phone he'd completely forgotten about.

After a final check, and sure he actually had everything, the teen practically cleared the staircase in one jump. He ran toward the door only to stop halfway and slide across the rest of the floor in his socks. His headphones having already been around his ears, and music rattling around in his skull, the blond kicked up a storm as he slid into a guitar solo before slipping his boots on and lunging out the door.

The day was clear, and cool, and the air was fantastic. At least that's how it felt to Hizashi. He was beyond excited to see Shouta's reaction to the cafe, and he was almost 100% certain the other would love it. The teen walked, or more accurately ran, his way down the streets. Music drowned out the world around him, and all he could think about was Shouta and the cafe.

Today was going to be fantastic.

**...**

Shouta had been late before; it wasnt uncommon. The guy could literally sleep an entire day away. How? Hizashi still had no idea. He'd tried to do it once when the two had spent the night at his house, and the blond had found it nearly impossible. By mid day he was already jittery having laid there and done nothing yet. The other had still been asleep.

But an hour late was a bit much; even for Shouta. Hizashi sat on a bench in a small park that was about halfway between their houses. He tapped his foot along with the current song on his playlist as he watched people come and go. The blond glanced at his phone for the hundredth time and his eyebrows scrunched together a bit. Was Shouta okay? He'd never stood Hizashi up before, and this was exceedingly late.

The blond tapped his finger on his leg briefly before he pushed himself up and proceeded down the street. He'd just go see if Shouta slept through his alarm; it was no big deal. In 15 minutes he could already see his best friend's house, and in 2 more he was at the door. Knocking loudly a few times Hizashi waited. No answer. Shouta had said his parents would be out of town for two days; getting back later today in fact. Hizashi whistled to himself as he pulled out keys and fished around for a black one. Letting himself in he peered into the quiet home.

"Shouta~?" He called softly (for Hizashi at least).

There still was no answer. Had he missed him on the walk here? Oof that wouldnt be good. Hizashi was about to take out his phone and call the other when he heard the sound of foot steps upstairs. They sounded hurried; like someone in a rush.

Ah, okay. So he probably did just miss the alarm.

Shutting the door the blond trotted over and up the stairs. Occasionally spouting random lyrics, he made his way down the hallway to the door he knew well.

"Shouta~!" Hizashi called with a little more volume than before, "Ready or not!"

He pushed the door open quickly with one good push. It swung open to a tidy and almost empty room. Shouta stood close to a dresser with nothing but a rather large hoodie on, the hood over his head, and his sleep shorts still. The shorter boy looked like he'd just been caught red handed. Since when did Shouta ever look guilty?

"Hizashi!" Shouta said, "I... I was on my way soon. I missed the alarm."

The surprised tone in the way he said his name was unusual, and the blond raised an eyebrow at him as he stood in the door way.

"It's fine Sho! I kind of figured; it's not like you havent been late before~." Hizashi laughed poking fun at the darker haired boy.

Usually met with a quick jab at his person as a response, Hizashi was surprised when the insult never came.

"Alright what's wrong?" Hizashi asked as he leaned his weight on one leg and stuck a hand in his pocket.

"Wrong?" The other looked at him, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just, running behind myself."

An eyebrow raised up above the rim of his glasses, "Mhmm... sure. You're not being "Shouta-ish" so that's how I know somethings up. Tell me cause you know I'll find out anyway!"

Shouta stared at his friend but sighed as his shoulders dropped. Yeah, Hizashi was right. He'd find out whether Shouta told him, or he just looked for himself. Dark eyes glanced over and were met by a "come on, tell me" gaze. It didnt help that Hizashi was blocking the doorway either, so escape wasnt an option. Shouta could feel his face getting red.

_This was so embarrassing._

He told Hizashi everything, but he didnt want to have to admit what he'd woken up to. The stupid events from the nights before had, had a larger effect than either of them would have guessed. If Hizashi hadnt-! No... it was Shouta's own fault he'd ended up like this. He'd been the one to pursue the two they'd happen to encounter last night; Hizashi had just followed suit.

"Alright!... Alright..." Shouta growled, "You cant laugh Hizashi! I mean it!"

This seemed to peek the other's attention because his posture straightened out, "Alright, I wont?"

Shouta glared at him.

Hizashi jumped a little, "Alright, alright! I promise, I promise! Jeez!"

The darker haired boy sighed, heavily, as he turned to the other and took a few steps closer, "I... I woke up today, when my alarm went off... I was going to get ready, but then..."

Eyebrows slid up from behind glasses as Hizashi waited for the rest of the story, but he looked curious as Shouta reached for the hood over his head. The blond actually recoiled a little as his eyes watched the hood go down, and black cat ears popped out from beneath it. They were the color of Shouta's hair and they moved a little as Shouta looked up at Hizashi. The blond's mouth dropped open, and the corners of his mouth twitched upward but he fought _(boy did he fight)_ the sensation off.

_What. The. Hell?!_

"Sh-Shouta..." Hizashi barely manged to get the name out passed the ever growing urge to laugh that was trying to force its way out of his throat, "Wh-What happened..."

Actually surprised the blond hadn't just busted out into a fit of laughter Shouta rubbed his eyes, "I dont know! Last night we went after those two thugs remember? Just... I dont know what I was thinking, but when you caught up to me it was right after one of them scratched me with claws or something."

"Yeah, on your arm right? I cleaned the wound..." Hizashi had stiffened up so much it looked like it hurt.

Nodding Shouta waved his hand, "I dont know what happened! I woke up like this! It must be a quirk or something! I cant even imagine what it might be though... Hizashi it's worse than this though!"

"Worse!?" The blond's volume went up a bit more as he blinked in confusion, "Worse how?"

"There's... I've got..." Hizashi watched as Shouta's face turned bright red, "I've got a damn _tail_!"

He turned to the side a little and low and behold a black cat's tail stuck out from the bottom of the jacket. This time Hizashi couldnt help it. The blond snorted and practically spit his teeth out as he burst into a fit of laughter. This was too hilarious! Of all people in the city Shouta, stoic, logical, cat obsessed Shouta gets_ turned into a cat._

Hizashi just couldnt right now.

"You promised you wouldnt laugh!" Shouta growled as he turned back to face his friend, "Hizashi I dont know what to do!"

The other tried to speak at first, but choked on his own words as another fit grabbed him. His hand waved around a bit before he bent over and smacked his leg a little; his other hand gripping the shirt on his chest. It took the blond a second before he calmed down enough to talk; and by then Shouta was about ready to shove him down the stairs.

"Oooo~..." Hizashi took his glasses off and wiped a few stray tears from his face, "Shouta, what... I'm sorry! I just couldnt... I tried! I really did! ... But in all seriousness I dont know what this is. I've never heard of a quirk like this one... but it must have been the two, or at least the one who hurt you..."

"What are we going to do?" Shouta dragged his hands down his face, "Zashi I cant _stay_ like this!"

"Well, we'll have to... find them... I guess? I dont know Sho! This is a new one on me okay?"

"We've got to at least try something! This has to wear off or something... it cant last forever."

One of the black cat ears twitched in irritation, and Hizashi who literally couldnt get himself to look _anywhere else_, noticed which sent the teen into another fit.

"Hizashi!"

"I'm sorry!" He breathed as he straightened up and put on as much of a serious face as he could, "But seriously Shouta... you're in a really, **_un-fur-tunate_**, situation."

The last thing Hizashi would remember for a while was getting punched in the face so hard he was knocked backwards.

* * *

**Alrighty this is part 1 of 4 for this small story so hope yall are ready!**


	4. Cat-tastic! Pt2

**Let's just jump right in!**

* * *

How exactly you were supposed to hunt down two random thugs in an entire city was beyond Hizashi's knowledge. Shouta remembered what both men had looked like, but it wouldnt help if they didnt have some way of narrowing their search beyond _every man in the city._

As the two sat in the bedroom and tried to brainstorm a way to solve whatever was happening to Shouta; Hizashi just couldnt take his eyes off the cat parts that his friend has sprouted over night. The ears would twitch occasionally, and the tail swished back and forth depending on how Shouta was reacting to certain ideas. The boy was currently at his desk trying to narrow faces down through the police data of known criminals, but in all honesty that was going to take a while. Hizashi sat on the edge of the bed, his leg bouncing rapidly, as he watched the other. He was having a grand old time trying not to laugh or chuckle at the now cat-like Shouta in front of him, and occasional glares from said cat-boy would remind him why he was fighting the urge off.

His face still ached from the first failed attempt to subdue the laughter.

Shouta's own cat, a young tabby, was wondering the house. Occasionally she would come in demand attention from Hizashi, who would do so of course, until she rubbed up against him and then walked out of the room. The blond wondered if she could tell that Shouta was part cat. Did he smell like a cat now? Curiosity caused Hizashi to stare at the dark haired boy in front of him. Normally Shouta smelled like clean laundry and bed sheets, and occasionally really strong shampoo; not that Hizashi was going to go around and say he knew that. Shouta's cat always smelled... well... the blond had always assumed it was just a cat smell. Clean cat smell? What do cats even actually smell like? Did the cats at the cafe smell like Shouta's cat?

The blond shook his head slightly; whoa, whoa getting way off track there.

Focusing back in on his original question Hizashi leaned forward slowly. Red eyes watched the other carefully as he moved to make sure he wasnt noticed. Shouta seemed pretty focused on this new page of thugs at the moment and had yet to notice how close Hizashi had gotten. Considering all he was getting at the moment was the smell of laundry soap Hizashi concluded that Shouta's cat probably didnt know he was a cat. The blond was going to lean back again when the hand that had been balancing him slipped off the edge of the bed. His face smacked straight into Shouta's shoulder and down onto his arm which was bent, so his face got caught by Shouta's arm.

"Hizashi what the _hell_?" The tone made Hizashi question his actual existence for a moment.

Shouta pulled his arm out from under the blond's face, which at the moment was the only thing hold him up, and so the decent to the floor continued. Hizashi fell forward and the rest of him slipped right off the bed and followed. Landing in a heap between Shouta's chair and the bed the blond turned his head.'

"Shouta~! That was so mean~..." Hizashi whined, "You could have at least waited for me to get up again..."

"Zashi! I've got a serious problem here! I cant just goof around with you today!"

The blond's eyes slid up some as he looked at Shouta, "You know, considering how many people have Heteromorphic-type quirks you could honestly go out there an no one is going to bat an eye at your cat-boy-ness."

Shouta's face was blank, "Wow... that was a big word for you Hizashi... I'm impressed."

Hizashi puffed his cheeks out as he glared at the other from the floor, "I know a lot of words Shouta!"

"Besides the point..." Shouta ignored the_ 'dont brush me off!'_ comment from Hizashi, "Im not about to walk into public and by our luck run into our classmates."

"Ooh~ Imagine if Nemuri found out about this." Hizashi snorted as he tried to subdue his laughter, "Oh that would be funny..."

"I will literally kill myself if she finds out."

"Oof. Jeez Shouta."

Righting himself finally and leaning back against the bed Hizashi sighed, "Look, we've got to ask somebody what's going on... we cant get any help if we just stay in your room."

The ears on the top of Shouta's head turned back, and the tail flicked around a bit. Hizashi noted it was a lot easier to tell the guy's feelings this way, and he obsessively ignored the reoccurring thoughts of how cute Shouta looked with his little cat ears.

Shouta knew Hizashi had a point, but it didnt mean he had to like it. The odds of actually seeing someone they knew was small in general sense. The whole city was out there and there was no real evidence that everyone they knew would be out today. If they did Shouta could just high-tail it and run. A long sigh from the dark haired boy got Hizashi's attention.

"Alright... alright." Shouta stood up as he closed the laptop, "You have a point. We should... just ask someone."

Hizashi bounced up to his feet, "Alrighty then, let's go. If we can find maybe Recovery Girl, or even one of the other teachers they might know what to do... Maybe they've seen this before. Let's go check the school."

"Why would they be at the school on the weekend?"

"You never know Sho!" The blond said quickly as he bounced out of the door, happy to finally be on the move again, "Maybe a staff meeting or something, or we'll just get lucky."

The other pulled the hood up over the cat ears as he followed Hizashi out the door. The hoodie was larger than his others, and he was hoping it would help hide the tail as much as possible. As the two left the house Shouta stayed close behind Hizashi. As they walked he found himself picturing yellow ears and a tail on the blond in front of him. The more he thought about it the more it kind of seemed to fit.

_'He'd have really twitchy ears.'_ Shouta thought, _'He'd probably have something on his tail too... he'd be a cute cat...'_

He felt heat rush to his face as he thought bout cat-Hizashi. _WTF_. Shouta shook his head quickly as he smacked his face lightly with his hands; nope. He was not going to do that. No, _no_, **_no_**...

"Shouta?"

The dark haired boy jumped when he suddenly heard his name. Looking up he found Hizashi had turned around and was looking at him curiously; he could feel the questioning gaze from behind the orange glasses.

"What are you doing? You okay?"

Nodding quickly Shouta hurried passed Hizashi, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go. The sooner this cat stuff is over with the better."

Folding his hands behind his head the blond followed, "Imagine if we couldnt get it to go away? What a, **_cat-astrophe_**, that would be huh?"

"I will literally_ kill you Hizashi_." Shouta seethed from over his shoulder.

"Wow Shouta, you're **_cat-ittude_**, is absolutely**_ a-paw-ling_**, today." Hizashi grinned wide as he peered over Shouta's shoulder, "I dont know why you're making a big deal about this... you like cats, and I think you're cat ears are..."

"Dont do it..."

**_"Paw-some!"_**

Shouta ran a hand down his face and groaned long and loud as Hizashi stood behind him laughing himself to death.

He was going to die today.

**...**

The walk to the school was one of the longest walks in Shouta's life. Hizashi's seemingly _endless_ cat themed puns made it feel like they'd been walking for hours. By the time they actually saw the gates of the school Shouta had never been more relived to be there. He was getting nervous; what if even the pros couldnt figure out what was going on? He rubbed is eyes in frustration. This was going to be bad. What if this wasnt reversible?! What if he got stuck like this... What if it got worse?!

"Shouta~!" Hizashi bounced up to Shouta's side and touched his shoulder, "Calm down would ya? We'll get this figured out okay? Just gotta find somebody to ask."

"Hizashi what if this isnt reversible?!" Shouta hissed.

The blond blinked for a second trying to figure out if his best friend had just legitimately cat-hissed at him or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He personally had never heard of a quirk that had a permanent effect on people; well besides... death, but that clearly wasnt the case here. He waved a hand at the darker haired boy.

"Stop worrying so much." Hizashi said simply, "There's not ever been a quirk that's physically changed somebody it got used on permanently; why would there suddenly be one now?"

Shouta grabbed Hizashi's arm tightly, "I hope you're freaking right Zashi... I cant be stuck like this."

Even though his jacket, Hizashi winced a little as Shouta's grip tightened. The other wasnt that strong, so why did it hurt a little? He looked down at his friend's hand as it pulled away and his eyes went wide. There were holes in his jacket, and Hizashi felt the smallest bit of warm creep out onto his arm, and looking at Shouta's fingers he saw small black claws.

"S-Shouta..." Hizashi said weakly as he pointed at his friend's hand, "Your... er... your hand..."

Giving the blond a kind of _'what we dont have time for this'_ look Shouta's own eyes went wide when he looked at his fingers and saw the black claws. They looked like his own cat's claws, and now that he thought about it... Shouta slid the sleeve of the hoodie up quickly and the two boys startled when they realized Shouta was getting kind of.. furry?

"ZASHI WHAT THE FUCK-"

"Shhhh!" Hizashi waved his hands quickly as he pushed Shouta behind the walls of UA's outer barrier, "Shouta Im all for noise but shhh!"

The other was freaking out, and inspecting further they noticed that it was ongoing. He was growing dark black fur everywhere. That wasnt it either... Hizashi noted the fangs that stuck out from his friend's gums and the sudden change in his eyes.

"Oh, my, god..." Hizashi blinked dumbly, "You're literally turning into a cat!"

"I can see that Hizashi!" Shouta growled (Hizashi recoiled a little at the literal _growl_), "We gotta find somebo-"

There was a sudden cloud that popped out of no where around Shouta, startling Hizashi. The blond coughed and waved the remaining puffs of whatever that had just been away.

"Shouta?"

The other was gone.

"Shouta!" Hizashi looked around, before looking down.

Shouta's hoodie was on the ground and when he picked it up Hizashi stared at the ground. The ground where a black cat was sitting and blinking right back at him. It opened its mouth and meowed at him only to stop midway through it and blink. Like it was confused at the sound it was making.

"Holy..." Hizashi dropped the jacket and picked the cat up.

It growled at him angrily and meowed loudly, but Hizashi held it anyway.

"S-Shouta...?!"

It meowed again, and Hizashi was pretty sure it had just called him stupid.

_Was this seriously happening right now!?_

* * *

**Part 2 is done! Hope you all are enjoying so far!**


	5. Cat-tastic! Pt3

At the moment Chiyo, or more obviously known as Recovery Girl, and only two others were in the walls of the UA high school. A brief staff meeting had been called a few hours earlier to discuss a small number of underlying issues that had come up regarding the security of the school, but it had gone quickly. With no where specific to be at the moment Chiyo had opted for making sure the Nurse's office was in good condition for the coming week; apparently there was to be some intense training. Knowing the klutzy children that currently occupied Class 1-A she was determined to make sure she was ready for anything.

Despite that, she would have never been ready for what greeted her in the halls on her way out.

She'd heard the slamming of the UA doors echo through the halls earlier, but had assumed it was one the few remaining staff members leaving. As she was almost run down by a familiar blond it would be clear that hadnt been the case. The boy looked to be in a rather panicked disposition, but she recognized him as Hizashi Yamada from 1-A. She'd treated him a few times after he'd gone and almost blown his ears out with his own quirk. He was carrying, rather awkwardly, a black cat in his arm and Chiyo could swear that cat looked like the very fact it was alive was annoying it right now.

"Thank god!" Hizashi breathed, "I was afraid there was no body here! I wouldnt know what to do after that!"

Chiyo waved a hand at him quickly, "What's going on child?"

The black cat was thrust outward at her and it meowed rather angrily toward the blond, "This is Shouta! This is Shouta Aizawa! He got scratched or something by a thug the other night while we were downtown and then when I went to pick him up this morning he had a cat tail and some ears and then we were on the way here to get help and then before we could even get in the building he started growing fur and claws and then just poof! He was a cat suddenly like ten minutes ago!"

"Calm down boy!" Chiyo was worried the kid would suffocate while he was talking; there handt been a single pause in there until the end.

She looked at the cat Hizashi was holding. It looked like a general black cat; save for maybe a little extra fur around its head. It stared at her though, and there was just this... look in the cat's eyes that cats just shouldnt have. She sighed as she looked up at Hizashi.

"This happened all in one day?"

He nodded quickly as he tucked Shouta back into his arm. The cat meowed angrily and tried to pull itself out his grip, but Hizashi wasnt having it.

Chiyo thought for a moment. There had been many, interesting, quirks she'd come across through her life. Lots of them meant lots of different effects to others... she could swear she'd seen something like this before though.

"Give me your phone kiddo." She said simply as she held out her hand.

Hizashi dug around in his pocket for a second before pulling out a bright yellow phone. Chiyo typed a number into it, and did the same with her phone before handing it back to Hizashi, "Now, go home. Take young Aizawa with you and keep an eye on him. I'll do some research and contact you when I have something for you two alright? If this is like something I've seen before then you've got nothing to worry about. Just let me do some research first."

The blond nodded rapidly as he tucked the phone away, an ease settling over his shoulders, "Oh jeez, thank you so much. I wasnt sure what we were going to do! I've never seen a quirk like this before..."

She hushed him, "Of course you havent. Now go; get home."

Hizashi turned on his heels and headed back the way he came. An occasionally obnoxious meow sounded through the hall until they had disappeared. Chiyo shook her head as she sighed.

Those two _alone_ caused half the trouble around class A it seemed... caused trouble in general was more like it.

**...**

Hizashi was crouched, leaning on his heels as he stared at the cat in his bedroom. Should he keep calling Shouta a cat? Should he just call him Shouta? Shouta was sitting in the middle of the room, long black tail curled around his paws as he stared flatly back at Hizashi. His ear would twitch occasionally.

"So~..." Hizashi rocked back on his heels before standing up, "Am I supposed to get you milk or something?"

Shouta hissed at him and meowed loudly.

"I dont know what you want Shouta!" Hizashi hissed back as he rubbed his head, "I mean you're a cat, but not a cat! So am I supposed to treat you like a person or a cat huh?!"

Shouta was standing now and hissed at him again, his fur standing up a little.

"Stop yelling at me!" Hizashi shouted, "I'm just trying to help!"

Instantly Shouta stopped and calmed down. His tail fell back down as he looked up at the other who was rubbing his eyes under his glasses. Hizashi didnt know what to do. At least they'd gotten help. Now he just found himself anxiously waiting for his phone to ring. He didnt like waiting around; doing nothing. Something was wrong with Shouta and he wanted to help, but was stuck being useless. Hizashi sighed before he fell back onto the floor and leaned against the wall. He dropped his face into his arms which came to rest on his knees.

"I'm sorry Sho... I wish I could help you more." He said quietly, "At least Recovery Girl is helping you now... she'll hopefully be able to get you back to normal."

There was no angry meow this time, or a hiss of annoyance, instead Hizashi lifted his head up when he felt something rub up against his legs. He looked down at his feet where Shouta was leaning against him and rubbing his head on his leg. Hizashi smiled as he instinctively reached out and started to scratch behind Shouta's ears. He bit his lip stifling a laugh as Shouta reacted like a usual cat would. He didnt bat his hand away or hiss at him again, but instead pushed his head farther under Hizashi's hand as he rubbed his head. For a minute he didnt really know what he was hearing until Shouta padded up closer to him.

"Shouta..." Hizashi grinned so wide he thought his jaw was going to pop off, "Are you purring?"

Cat eyes snapped open and Shouta leaned back slightly away from Hizashi's hand with a look that practically screamed _'Dont kid yourself I dont pur'_.

"Oh no you dont, I _definitely_ heard that. You were purring." Hizashi ginned, "You're so much nicer as a cat. How about you stay like that?"

If cats could create _fuck off_ looks then Shouta definitely just did.

"Aw Shouta~! No~~" Hizashi whined as Shouta turned around and walked away from him, "I'm sorry~!

Shouta jumped onto Hizashi's bed and sat down at the edge of it before laying down completely and turning his back to Hizashi.

The blond slid off the wall and across the floor, "Ahhh... Shoutaaaa~! Noooooo..." The end of his Os trailed off into a dying whisper as his arm reached up toward the cat that was currently his beset friend, "Come baaaaack..."

Shouta was lying just out of reach of Hizashi's fingers, so the blond gave up and let his arm drop back onto the floor next to him. It was only late afternoon, not really any time for sleeping, but Hizashi yawned as he laid there on the floor. He'd gotten up earlier than usual for a weekend, and the craziness that had gone down with Shouta going cat on him. He yawned again as he thought about just going to the cafe tomorrow... he chuckled to himself there on the floor as he thought about bringing cat-Shouta to a cat cafe.

"That would be funny..." He said quietly as his eyes drifted shut.

A little while later, after the whining had stopped and silence had settled in the room for a good amount of time, Shouta peered over the edge of the bed. He sat at the edge now, his tail flicking slightly as he looked down at the blond on the floor. He would have sighed if he could; this idiot just knocking out wherever he happened to be lying.

Shouta looked at the phone on the night stand and looked around the CD covered room. Everything in here just screamed Hizashi. Unlike Shouta's room, which was mostly empty save for actual necessities, Hizashi's room was packed full of things he enjoyed. Shouta had spent many days, and nights, in this room and it always gave him a feeling of security. Even now, turned into a cat for who knows how long, unsure of the outcome of this situation, Shouta felt a sense of ease the more he took in the area around him. It was probably the animal senses he now possessed, but there was a new smell in the air. It was subtle, and nothing specific... there wasnt quite a set word Shouta could think of that described the smell. It just wasnt one specific thing and Shouta felt his mind relax; it was just, _Hizashi_.

Jumping down soundlessly, he walked over to his ridiculous best friend. Hizashi was out for the count at the moment; snoring away softly on the floor. What an idiot. _His_ idiot; Shouta subconsciously noted. He knew he should be stressing about this; what if this wasnt reversible? He could be stuck like this.

Yet.

There was an ease holding onto his mind as he slipped himself beneath Hizashi's jacket and up against his side. An uncharacteristic sense of calm sat on Shouta's subconscious as he curled up against the other and closed his eyes. They would figure this out like how they always figured out anything they went up against.

Some time into the night the phone above them dinged once, twice, three times before growing silent again. The screen lit up silently as 3 new messages appeared:

_R.G: You boys have nothing to worry about. I've seen a quirk like this before, effects depend on how deep the wounds inflicted by the owner's physical touch is. If Young Aizawa wasnt hurt too badly then it wont last much longer._

_R.G: He should be fine by tomorrow._

_R.G: If not, call me and I will come see him._

Neither of them stirred, however; so the messages that had just come would remain undisturbed until tomorrow.

* * *

**3**


	6. Cat-tastic! Pt4

Early morning light slipped in through a window that overlooked a messy desk, and bodies on the floor. A phone sat undisturbed on the nightstand, and a clock sat on the floor that read 10:23 am. The house was quiet, as was the room, besides a light snore from the blond on the ground. He was mostly lying on his stomach, his head turned awkwardly to the side as he slept. Orange glasses were more off his face than on, and headphones sat up above his head after being pushed off onto the floor. His arm stretched out off of his side and over the body of another.

Hizashi groaned in his sleep as he shifted uncomfortably, the odd angle of his neck finally getting to his subconscious. He turned himself over onto his side finally as his arm slid more tightly around the body in front of him. It had been cold that night, but half way through sleep his body had registered a sense of warmth next to him. He moved himself closer to said warmth and buried his face into it before settling again.

Wide eyes sat open only a few inches from where Hizashi had just settled. Shouta laid stiff on the floor as he felt Hizashi shift and bury himself into his back. He could not believe this was happening. A few hours ago he'd been a cat curled up nice and cozy under Hizashi's jacket; the next thing he new he was opening his eyes to somebody moving him slightly. Low and behold he found he'd reverted back to being human again; thank god. On another note, the movement he'd registered had been Hizashi's damn arm sliding around his middle and holding him tighter all the sudden. The dark haired boy blinked a few times. He could feel Hizashi's breath against his bare back and it gave him goosebumps.

Shouta had panicked mid-awakening when he'd realized the situation, only to calm a little bit when he realized luck had favored him and he was still in his shorts from the day before. He'd actually remembered to breathe after that. Looking around the room, there wasnt anything he could see that told him time. He'd heard a ding off of the phone on the nightstand behind him, and he wondered if it was Recovery Girl.

_'Yeah thanks for the warning!'_ Shouta thought flatly.

It would have been nice to know he'd pop back into a human in the middle of the night. He took a breath though and calmed himself; she wouldnt have known exactly when he was going to change back. This was his fault for getting into that position in the first place. He jolted and felt his face start to go red when Hizashi moved again and got even closer. Shouta never would have guess Hizashi was a cuddly sleeper. He was trying to think of a way to remove himself from his friend without waking him, but all the ideas he'd had seemed like they would. At the back of his mind Shouta pushed the _"Yeah, excuses, you just want to stay here"_ that kept popping up down, but his face was going red anyway.

He was feeling kind of stiff from sleeping on the floor though, and he was getting a little cold. At least the front of him was. Shouta sighed as he rubbed his eyes between his fingers.

"Zashi..." Shouta said quietly.

Nothing.

"Hizashi!" He hissed a little louder.

The other stirred some but didnt wake up.

Shouta sighed heavily, "Hizashi!"

Finally the blond jolted as his head came up quickly as his glasses clattered to the floor, "Mmm!? What... I didnt do it..."

The deadpan expression Shouta gave off for a moment would have had Hizashi questioning his choices. Hizashi yawned for a second before he looked down. His face went red when he realized the, cuddly, position the two of them had been in. At the same time though, he noticed Shouta was back to human.

"S-S-Shouta!" He said loudly as his face turned maybe two shades brighter, "You're a person again!"

"Yes. I would also like to get off the floor Hizashi." He said simply pretending not to nice how Hizashi's hand still hovered around his midsection.

"Ah! Sorry!" The blond moved like he'd been burned as Shouta pushed himself off the floor; it seemed really cold all of the sudden, "Ahhh, I'm so glad you're human again though!"

"Same... I was getting concerned yesterday on if that was going to last a long time..." Shouta crossed his arms over his chest as he scratched his head, "I dont know how I feel about _being_ a cat."

Hizashi stood up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand before pulling out a shirt for Shouta from the dresser. He sat on his feet as he handed it out to the other who took it quickly, and then looked at the phone.

"Oh, granny messaged me yesterday..." He said quickly scrolling through the messages, "She figured you wouldnt be like that for long, and if you were to call her. Guess we dont have to do that though..."

Shouta slipped the blindingly neon shirt on and looked at it briefly before glancing up at his friend. Hizashi hadnt met his eye since releasing him from the floor, and Shouta noted the pink still tinting his friend's features. The dark haired boy felt something in his chest spur to life, and his brain got the better of him suddenly. Thought's he'd pushed back came flying at him again only this time he didnt push them away.

"Hey, Zashi..." Shouta said slowly.

"Hmm?" The blond looked up from his phone.

"I gotta, tell you something."

**...**

For the students in Hero Class 1-A the weekend, despite being 3 days, just hadnt been enough. They came back both half excited and half concerned since someone had heard and spread that this week was going to be twice as hard regarding hero work. Nemuri was regaling the tail of how she met some heroes from a different country on the trip she took with her parents when she saw Shouta and Hizashi enter the school.

"Guys!" Nemuri called excitedly as she waved at the two, "How was your weekend?"

"It was _**paw-some**_ actually!" Hizashi said obnoxiously.

Nemuri was pretty sure she saw Shouta's eye twitch, "Um... okay? What did you guys do?"

"Just had a, **_cat-tastic_**, adventure." The face Hizashi had on every time he said something made Shouta want to hit him.

"Alright youre being weirder than usual Hizashi, but whatever." She shrugged, "But anything cool happen with you guys over the weekend? I met some pro heroes from a different country on my trip!"

"That's cool." Hizashi said waving his hand at her, "But for your information _I_ had the best, weekend ever~!"

This peeked Nemuri's interest, especially when she watched Shouta's face go a little pink, "Oh~?! What went on while I was gone huh?"

Hizashi's arm slipped around the shorter boy's shoulder before he leaned forward toward their friend, "Shouta~ told me his secret~!"

Nemuri's eyes went wide, "Secret? Let me hear it!"

The blond reeled back and shook his head, "Nope~! It's. A. Secret!"

Shouta's face was red as he glared at Hizashi. Boy was this guy making a big deal out of this. Nemuri started hounding Hizashi about it as Shouta slipped out from the blond's arm and followed the students that were heading into the class room. He sat down at his desk and slid farther into his chair. He was trying to fight off the overwhelming warmth he felt creeping farther and farther up his neck.

As the other students started filing in Shouta's eyes watched the door until Nemuri and Hizashi came in. She looked like she still hadnt gotten it out of him, but the way Hizashi marched toward the front of the class made Shouta's stomach drop. Oh god he wasnt really going to... Hizashi had lost his mind after their talk in his room the other day, and had wholeheartedly declared he was going to tell _everybody_. Shouta hadnt really believed him, especially with the way he'd just been with Nemuri, but he watched in horror as the blond enthusiastically placed himself at the front of the class.

He cleared his throat a bit and Shouta felt his face burn suddenly; oh god he was really going to.

"HEY!" Hizashi barked loud enough to overpower every sound in the room, "I've got something you all need~ to know~!"

All the eyes in the room turned onto the loud blond at the front, but Shouta felt like they were all staring at him. Hizashi's eyes locked onto Shouta's, and dark eyes stared intensely at red ones. A grin broke out across Hizashi's face so wide Shouta could see all his teeth, and no matter how much his eyes asked Hizashi not to he knew it was happening anyway. Mistake. This has been a mistake. He was going to die.

He was going to _kill_ Hizashi.

One of Hizashi's long fingers slid out from his hand as he pointed straight at Shouta, and loud enough for probably the next to class room to hear, the blond practically screamed, "THAT'S _MY_ **_BOYFRIEND_** NOW."

Shouta died.

He actually did it.

The dark haired boy was pretty sure he actually _felt his soul leave his body_ as the class paused for a split second before erupting into chaotic noise. Questions got shouted at Hizashi, Nemuri lost her mind going on about _"I knew it!"_, eyes shot back and forth from Hizashi and Shouta...

Shouta died that day; all while Hizashi was proudly laughing it up after throwing the class into a frenzy.

* * *

**Alright my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this little four part piece! The next few will probably be one-shots, and I'll try not to jam too many of the multi-piece stories together one after another. Anyhoo, thank you for reading this far! I hope you're enjoying these silly things!**


	7. Get Used To It

**My expo is coming up in a month, and I am of course going as Present Mic. My partner is going as Eraser and I am simply **_**ECSTATIC. **_**I cant wait for this con since at the moment (life and all you know how it is) it is the only con Im able to attend for the passed few years. Anyway! The excitement for it has spurred a whole knew bucket of ideas for some more small EraserMic stories, so I hope you all are ready!**

* * *

In the days following the USJ attack Shouta Aizawa would be trapped in the hospital on recovery. He'd say he felt fine, but both doctors and his colleagues would force him to stay there anyway. He was visited often, by students as well as other pros, and it was both warming... and annoying. The only good thing he got out of it in his opinion was the undisturbed sleep. To say he hadnt been concerned about his eyes in the beginning would have been a lie. He'd woken up to darkness and no matter how much he told himself his eyes were open he couldnt see anything. Panic had started to set in until there was a gentle touch on his shoulder, and a familiar voice broke through the silence around him.

"Shouta it's okay. You've got bandages over your eyes."

Uncharacteristically quiet, but familiar none the less, Shouta leaned back some as he took in the information. Of course Hizashi had known what was on his mind. Instantly his head turned to the direction he'd heard Hizashi.

"The students?" He asked quickly.

"They're all okay. They're all home and safe Shouta. They've even come to see you a few times while you were recovering."

Good. That had been good news. The events were blurry memories of motion and pain at the moment, but it was good to hear they were all safe. Hizashi would go on about the other pros, Shouta's recovery, and then derail into random events Shouta had missed the week he'd been unconscious. The Sports Festival was coming up and Hizashi seemed overly enthusiastic about being the announcer for it; then again he was always enthusiastic about everything. Shouta would then proceed to start asking anyone and everyone when he could leave.

He wouldnt get released until sometime later just before the festival.

The day of, and those after, Shouta realized he had a problem. With both his arms severely injured they were trapped in casts for the foreseeable future. Hizashi had invaded his space endlessly in order to help him with anything and everything. The guy was insistent even though Shouta told him he'd find his own way to do things. Even now the man was following him down the street like some kind of lost dog.

"Dont you, I dont know, have your own things to do Hizashi?" Shouta asked flatly as the other walked briskly next to him.

A quick shake of his head and Hizashi patted Shouta's shoulder, "Oh Shouta~... I'm not about to leave my _best friend_ on his own with no hands! Besides~ it was one of the conditions of your release by the way. While you were so busy running out of the doors _I_ actually stopped and talked to your doctor."

The dark haired man deadpanned at the blond. This was ridiculous. He didnt _need_ help; he'd be just fine on his own. He was about to protest against it all when Hizashi grabbed his collar and dragged him off to the side.

"Oh Sho let's stop here really quick! I heard they have some fantastic food." Hizashi said excitedly as he pulled the injured man toward a store.

Was he really about to be stuck as _this guy's_ drag around?

They got a table tucked away in the corner, and as usual Hizashi rambled on about anything and everything. The restaurant was noisy, but Shouta found it easy to zero in on his friend's voice. He liked hearing Hizashi talk; even if he wasnt quite sure what it was about some times. The food showed up, and Shouta watched as Hizashi grabbed his first.

"What are you doing?"

The blond smiled stupidly at him, like he was up to something, before he shoved a fork in Shouta's face.

"NO."

Hizashi wiggled the fork.

"Yamada."

Another wiggle only a little more obnoxious this time.

"Hizashi no. Put that down I can eat by-"

He stopped talking when Hizashi poked his mouth with it. The man kept his mouth shut and glared daggers at the blond across from him. Hizashi was sitting with his chin in his hand as a wide grin sat on his face; he was enjoying this too much. The fork wiggled up and down again before poking Shouta's face lightly a few times. A blush crept up Shouta's face as he stared at the blond. The man sighed heavily through his teeth before he opened his mouth; barely. He tried to ignore the way Hizashi's face lit up, but it made his face warmer than it already was anyway.

"Stop enjoying this so much." Shouta said flatly after it was repeated a few times.

"Mmm, how can I~!" Hizashi said excitedly, "You never let me help with anything! Now you dont have a choice, so you better get used to it~!"

If Shouta could kill him with a look he would have just done that.

"You're cute when you're angry Sho~." The blond sang randomly.

The other choked.

* * *

**This one is a little shorter, I know! Im sorry, but it was just a cute little idea I got off a cute sketch I saw floating around on my IG. Hope you enjoyed lovelies! More coming!**


	8. It's a Challenge, Baby!

**This one made me chuckle as I was writing it.**

* * *

They were always sudden. Random. No Warning. Anywhere and everywhere; it was like a game. Definitely hadnt started out that way, but certainly had turned into one. During school hours was the most fun; only because there was more chance of getting caught. So many people, so little time, so it was like a game of skills. Whoever had the most by the end of the day got their way for the rest of the hours spent together.

The day it had all started was always clear to Shouta; like it had just happened. Every time he thought about it he damned that stupid blond for bringing that side out of him...

Aizawa had certainly never pictured something like what he had right now. The few times he even did think about a relationship, however little it may have been, a relationship that played a game of chance hadnt ever been an idea. Yet, there he had been sitting, in a classroom of 20 students thinking about it. Hell, _in the middle of it_. Yamada had started it; of course. Aizawa had been talking to Cementoss, and the man had come out of no where that day the minute Cementoss had turned away and started to leave. The guy wasnt even four feet away when the Voice Hero had stolen a quick, but surprisingly deep, kiss from the dark haired man. Surprise would have been an understatement. Aizawa had watched the other walk off briskly with a rather victorious smile on his stupid face with not a clue as to what had just happened. They had always been very reserved regarding their public displays. In fact it was almost avoided. Hizashi knew how much Shouta enjoyed privacy regarding his life; especially between his hero life and his personal life.

The two had never even officially said anything to anyone either. They were sure that a few of the others had speculations, maybe even knew, but they personally had never confirmed anything out loud to anyone. Aizawa had always been content with the days spent on his own, no unnecessary interaction with Yamada while they were at work, but when the same thing happened three more times in the span of the same day...

Shouta was starting to think maybe Hizashi had, had enough of the waiting.

He would never call the blond man impatient; between the two of them in fact Shouta would say Hizashi had more patience then he did. He had also never pressed public display. It was the reason the Erasure Hero sat in his class room baffled beyond reason. What was Yamada doing? Maybe he had just been feeling dejected for the day, and was using Shouta as a way to ward it off. The man did whine occasionally about going an _entire day_ without some form of affection.

Needy bastard.

Sighing, Aizawa rubbed his eyes. No, he had never minded that Hizashi was more affectionate than him. In fact it was one of the man's charms; in his opinion at least. He enjoyed the little moments the blond would create, and he liked the random acts of affection that took him by surprise occasionally while they were home.

This though, out in public, at work, was a whole new ballgame. Hizashi had taken him by surprise _four times_ today, and he still had a couple more hours before it was officially over. It wasnt just quick kisses either. They were deep and attention getting. Aizawa let out a deep breath as he pulled his mind away from that train of thought when he felt heat rise toward his face. He was in a room of 20 teenagers; he did _not_ need these little troublemakers asking questions. Before he even realized it, it was time to release the class. Where had the day gone?

After reminding them to get their homework done the dark haired hero stood and made his way toward the teacher's lounge. He had some paper work to finish before heading home, and he could use a nap.

Well, he could _always_ use a nap.

He avoided the coming traffic of student bodies easily before slipping into the teacher's lounge. It was quiet; no one else was there. Good. Shouta dropped the small stack of papers onto the desk by his computer and sat down. Getting to work quickly was easy in the quiet of the room; the sound of student voices outside fading away into the background. The comforting sound of silence started to settle in around Aizawa and he fell into an easy rhythm of work.

It wasnt meant to last long though, as the door slid open and Toshinori walked in. Aizawa ignored the new arrival, and the man didnt do anything to try for his attention. Taking his own spot at a computer, a few down from Aizawa and on the other side, silence settled over the now two occupants once again. Close. He was almost done, and then he could go home and sleep before he headed out for hero work. Aizawa stretched and leaned back over the back of the chair slightly. Out of no where he saw orange briefly before he felt lips crash into his. Familiar, warm, _surprising_, Aizawa shot back up after Hizashi had released him.

The Erasure Hero immediately looked over to Toshinori who was still at his computer, but was currently facing away from them and rummaging around in a drawer for something. A few seconds later he sat up, glanced at the two, awkwardly smiled before going back to his work. Aizawa turned in the chair as the blond hero took a seat next to him at his own computer. Eyes wide and questioning, Aizawa glared at the man.

_What the hell Hizashi. Toshinori is in here._

The blond was whistling to himself, but Aizawa watched as red eyes slipped to the corner and then that _stupid victory grin_ slid slowly across the man's face.

Wait. No. That _wasnt_ victory. Something dawned on Aizawa suddenly and he stared at the blond even harder. That sneaky piece of...

He watched as slender fingers came up, he pretended to count them seriously, before wiggling all five of them at Shouta discretely. Shouta looked from his fingers to his eye and saw it.

_Im at 5, Shouta~_

He could just hear the sing-songy tone over his name. This little shit was _challenging him_ and he was already rubbing it in. Hizashi turned back to his computer and started in on paper work himself. Suddenly Shouta's mind was far, far away from the few papers he had left as he forced himself to turn back to his own computer. Dark eyes darted over to Toshinori who was still typing away before they darted to the blond at his side.

He'd miss read all the looks Hizashi had given him today after each, attack, and now he was losing. Yamada was craftier than people gave him credit for, and not just with Shouta. Though, lately it seemed he was pouring all of that into how he dealt with Shouta. Suddenly paper work seemed like a long, forsaken task, and Aizawa rubbed his eyes.

Damn Hizashi for being the _one thing_ that could continuously distract him.

Toshinori suddenly got up and headed for the door. He waved at the two of them with a friendly "good night". Yamada replied as enthusiastically as usual and Aizawa just offered a brief hand raise over his shoulder. The door slid slowly, and the moment it was shut Aizawa turned on Hizashi and grabbed his face. The blond was surprised by the sudden attack as his head was pulled sideways to face Shouta. Dark eyes glared at red ones as he held the blond's chin tightly.

"You sneaky bastard. You got a head start and _then_ challenged me?" Aizawa growled.

A cheesy smirk slipped over the blond's lips, "I gave you a warning from the very first one Shouta~! You just didnt pick up on it all until now!"

"That is not how this works Yamada." Shouta said, "Last time you challenged me to something I won. Is this you trying to get ahead for a chance at winning something?"

"Mmm, I dont need a head start! I have a pretty good feeling Im going to win this one~" The tone in Hizashi's stupid voice set Shouta on edge.

It was that damn tone he used to tease the man; to hell with it and how well it worked. The Erasure Hero growled at him, but it was a different tone this time. He released Hizashi's chin, but before the blond could pull back the other had the collar of his jacket. Pulled down and forward, Yamada eyebrows shot up over his glasses as their lips collided. Shouta never initiated something at work; even when they were sure they were alone. Despite the way he'd been all day, and taking Aizawa off guard repeatedly, Hizashi couldnt help the blush that crept up on him. His eyes slid shut slowly as he savored the rarest moment of his life.

There were fingers tracing his jaw, sending goosebumps down the back of his neck, before he felt his glasses get pulled gently from his face. His jacket was yanked upward, and the blond hastily followed it as Aizawa pulled him to his feet. On instinct Hizashi leaned himself forward and slid his arms around Shouta's body. A familiar feeling flooding through Hizashi's body as he held the smaller man. He felt arms slide over his shoulders, and a sudden bite on his bottom lip made the blond jolt. His entire body burned suddenly.

Whatever had just gotten into Shouta was going to drive Yamada mad.

Dark eyes opened and studied the face of his partner for a moment. The man's face was already flushed beyond return; all the way to the tips of his ears even. Aizawa couldnt help the grin that worked its way onto his lips. Hizashi was so easily heated. It was fun, and cute honestly.

Not that Aizawa was saying that out loud to him; _ever_.

Hizashi had just gripped him a little tighter, and Aizawa was about to run fingers through his hair before the sound of the door hit their ears.

They had never moved so fast in their lives.

Cementoss came in and was followed by Vlad King. They were engaged in a rather energetic chat when they spotted the other two pros. They both looked at each other curiously as they took in the rigid positions of the other two. Hizashi looked like he was about to fall out of his chair, and his glasses and headphones were missing; left on the desk between his and Shouta's computers. The other was sitting so still he might as well have been the chair.

"Are you two alright?" Cementoss asked simply as the two moved into the room more.

Hizashi nodded rapidly, stiffly, "Yep! Fine. Good. Just got lost on time! Didnt realize what time it was!"

His voice came out in short sporadic bursts and he prayed to anything and everything that he wasnt glowing like a Christmas light. Vlad seemed as lost as he could be as the two took places at their own computers for some quick work, but Aizawa felt his own ears grow hot as Cementoss chuckled lightly to himself.

That bastard was always the first to know things somehow.

Shouta could see Hizashi forcing himself to act more natural as he repositioned himself to be _actually on_ his chair. Turning his own focus onto his long forgotten paper work Shouta did his best to avoid all eye contact with Cementoss; it felt like if he just looked at the guy he'd know what they'd been up to. Yamada had just taken a drink out of a bottle of water that had been sitting on his desk when Cementoss looked back up at the two of them.

"So how long have you two been frisking each other around the school?"

Hizashi _inhaled_ all the water he'd just drank and started choking. Shouta was pretty sure Vlad just pressed his buttons _through_ his keyboard, and he couldnt stop his eyes from widening as he stared at the pro hero in front of him.

* * *

**(;**

**By the way lovelies! I'm always open for requests! If you have an idea for a prompt feel free to send it to me if you'd like me write it! Dont be shy!**


	9. Attention Seeker

Aizawa was walking down the halls of UA with a binder tucked under his arm. He had just given the class over to Cementoss and was planning on taking as long a nap as possible; maybe if he never came back Cementoss would finish up dealing with his class. He was dead tired today because he'd gotten so used to Hizashi bringing coffee in every day that he'd kind of started depending on it. The blond had been running late today though, so coffee hadnt been an option. Shouta didnt mind whether Hizashi brought it every day or not, but this was just the first time in a while he hadnt. _Apparently _Aizawa's brain had gotten used to the temporary caffeine fix every morning, so now that he'd skipped it today his brain was lagging. That's what he gets for relying on coffee.

Wonderful, amazing, pick-me-up coffee...

God he was so tired.

The Erasure Hero's train of thought trailed into maybe starting his own coffee routine in the morning. Right now it seemed like a great idea considering he almost strangled Bakugo today with his capture weapon. He was so out of it and the day just started. Maybe he'd really just leave Cementoss to those little brats... he smirked to himself as he though about shoveling those kids off onto the other pro.

On the other side of the hall, having just come down from the stair case Present Mic saw Aizawa. He grinned wide as he called out to the man.

"Aizawa~! Hey!"

Mic was pretty sure the other had heard him; no one could not hear him whenever he shouted. Yet the man kept walking. He was just ignored. Hard. Mic's posture deflated slightly, but he shrugged. Shouta was probably busy. The Voice Hero trotted down the rest of the stairs before turning and heading of to take care of his own business.

Hizashi sat in the teacher's lounge. He was at his computer, but nothing was getting done. Elbows on the desk, and his chin in his hands, the Voice Hero sighed long and heavy. It was already passed half the day now and Shouta had ignored him _three_ times already! Had he done something to irritate the man? As far as he could tell with today's events he couldnt have. They had hardly interacted all day.

Well... he did forget Shouta's coffee in the morning.

From how eager, at least how eager his deadpan expressions could look, Shouta looked every morning when Mic arrived the pro was pretty sure Shouta had developed a slight dependency on the coffee. Was he angry that Mic hadnt brought any today? The blond buried his face in his hands; he shouldnt have taken so long getting up today. He'd practically fallen back asleep, and if it hadnt been for his emergency back up alarm he wouldnt have even made it to school.

The Voice Hero groaned before he let his head drop onto the desk.

At that moment Nemuri had pulled the teacher's lounge door open and walked in. She raised an eyebrow at her friend as he sat there groaning into the desk. There was a pile of papers sitting next to him, but the computer wasnt even on. Rolling her eyes she walked over and sat down next to him.

"You look like you're having fun." She said as she leaned forward and jabbed him in the cheek.

"Shouta's ignoring me!" Hizashi whined as he turned his head to look at her, still slumped over on the desk, "I forgot to grab our coffee this morning and he's ignored me every time I tried to get his attention today."

The man's bottom lip stuck out as he looked at Nemuri. The woman sighed and rubbed her eyes between her fingers.

"Honey you're so, sad."

"That's not nice... I'm in pain here."

"Uh-huh. You over dramatic cockatiel... you ever consider Shouta might just be preoccupied in his head?" Nemrui asked as she tapped the side of her head, "He is in charge of a bunch of trouble makers you know, and from what I've seen he's unusually slow today. Looks more tired than usual; which is saying something."

"It's because I forgot his coffee..." The blond dragged the word out in a whine as he rolled his face back onto the desk top, "He's ignoring me now!"

"Yamada you're like a woman. Stop. I'm sure you're just misreading all of this. You're telling me he hasnt even _acknowledged_ you all day? You two literally are joined at the hip. It's scary if you ask me."

A stiff nod into the desk was all she got.

The 18+ Only Hero sighed as she leaned back in the chair. Well Shouta not even acknowledging Hizashi was a little off, but she still doubted he was _intentionally _ignoring the blond. All in all it was probably just Shouta's tried as hell brain failing to go any farther than his own thoughts today, and Hizashi's horribly bad luck. The woman suddenly smirked. She had an idea; for her own amusement at least. If it ended up helping Hizashi then bonus.

"Hey, cockatiel."

"Stop calling me that." He groaned before turning his head to her again, "What?"

"I have an idea."

"I dont know about this." Hizashi said as Nemuri pushed him down the halls, "I feel silly with these things on."

"Just trust me~." The woman smirked behind him, "What's the one thing on this planet Shouta _actually_ likes?"

"Me?"

"Not right now apparently." Nemuri couldnt help it and she stifled a laugh that almost came out when she saw the betrayal on Hashish's face, "Come on Yamada. Cats! The man has a serious obsession with cats."

They passed room 1-A and the two couldnt help but slow their pace as they took in the chaos. Cementoss was in the class room trying his best to get everyone under control, but clearly it wasnt working. His time with class A should have been up about thirty minutes ago, but he was still in there. Obvious yelling was going on from the students, though the two pros could tell it was probably Bakugo mostly. There was a chaotic atmosphere emanating from the room. Cementoss suddenly spied the other two pros and he stared them down. They jumped and hurried away from the room, mouthing quick "Sorry!"'s to the quiet hero.

No they were definitely not going in there with those psychotic kids. Sorry Cementoss, but he was on his own with that one.

They were nearing the cafeteria when Nemuri caught sight of familiar black hair. Shouta was currently in an unoccupied office room eating his lunch. The man seemed completely content to just stay there, and didnt show any signs of getting up to go rescue Cementoss any time soon. Nemuri shoved Hizashi forward.

"Alright, he's all by himself with no distractions! Get your tight leather butt in there." Nemuri whispered aggressively giving the blond two thumbs up.

Hizashi flushed a little at her comment but then turned around and peered into the room. He didnt feel so good about this. What if Shouta really was mad at him? What if it wasnt about the coffee and was about something completely different? He glanced back at Nemuri again, who shooed him and waved towards the room. The blond's head dropped briefly; she wasnt letting him out of this.

Straightening himself up Hizashi sighed before marching into the room. He crossed the room a little too eagerly before Shouta looked up from his lunch. The man's eyebrow went up as he caught sight of the blond's head. His usual headphones were replaced with pink and black cat ear headphones that glowed slightly. Aizawa steeled his face as he fought off a grin that was trying to force its way onto his lips. Hizashi looked pretty damn cute in those headphones.

Why the fuck was he wearing them?

Hizashi stood there awkwardly as he tried to remember what Nemuri had told him to say, but it was useless. He'd blanked out the minute he watched Shouta's eyebrow go up in question. This is what he gets for listening to Nemuri.

Who unknown to him was outside quietly laughing herself to death.

"Sh-Shouta!" The blond suddenly said rather loud, "I... I'm sorry I forgot the coffee this morning!"

The statement took Shouta off guard a little. That was rather random. He hadnt seen Hizashi all day, and suddenly the guy shows up with cat ear headphones and is apologizing about coffee? Shouta swore this guy was mental some days...

"I'll bring you a really big one tomorrow! I swear. So..." Hizashi shook his head; jeezus he felt like a stupid high schooler again!; he looked at Shouta, "So can you stop being mad at me?"

This time Shouta looked confused. Mad? Why had Hizashi thought he was mad at him? The dark haired man looked up at the blond with question on his face.

"Why do you think I'm mad at you?" He asked flatly.

The blond stopped, "You... you werent mad at me? But you were ignoring me all day!"

"Ignoring you?" Shouta sighed, "Yamada I havent even _seen_ you all day. I'm moving so slow today because I got used to your morning caffeine, and since I didnt drink any today my head's not moving fast enough... I dont care that you didnt bring coffee today Zashi. It's not part of your job; you're just nice enough to do it. I dont expect you to do it everyday, but you do anyway."

Hizashi stared down at the man in front of him; well now he was feeling rather stupid. Really stupid. That's what he gets he assumed. The blond sighed as his posture sagged some. It was good to know though Shouta hadnt actually been mad at him.

"I have a question though. Why are you wearing those things?"

The heat rising up to his face was instant. The Voice Hero laughed awkwardly as he scratched his cheek with his finger, "Haaaa... funny story... Nemuri may or may not have found me in the teacher's lounge freaking out about this whole misunderstanding... and she may or may not have had an idea to get you to give me your attention again... and it may or may not have something to do with how you like cats more than anything else on this planet."

Another quick eyebrow raise, but it turned into a quiet sigh. The Erasure Hero closed up his lunch and put it to the side while Hizashi watched curiously.

"Cats huh..." Shouta said.

"Yeah..." Hizashi nodded quickly before bringing his hands up like paws, "But you like 'em right?" His face brightened up some.

Aizawa patted the place beside him and Hizashi sat down. Then he patted his leg, and after hesitating a bit with a quick glance at Shouta, Hizashi laid down across his lap. He felt his face go hot as he rested his head across the other's lap, and a hand came down onto his hair.

The blond almost lost it when he realized Shouta had started _petting his head._

"I do." Shouta said simply, "But you know there's something I like better than cats you idiot."

"Really? I thought it was just cats..." Red eyes glanced upward at the other, "What is it?"

Dark eyes looked down at red as Shouta patted his head before continuing to pet him, "You."

By the time they would leave the room, and finally reengage in their teaching duties, Hizashi would have to deal with everyone asking him if he was alright for the entire rest of the day.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed my lovelies!**


	10. It's a Quirk Fiasco! Pt1

**[Quick Note!: This is a fic based off an artist's little OC comics under the name Todorokitty adventures. The character with the animal quirk is their own OC Sachiko! (asked if I could write a fic revolving around the teachers, since their comic is about the students, and got a good ol' yes! So here we are!) You can find their work on their tumblr! ( **** ) All I own for this is the story. ((Seriously though go check them out their stuff is spectacularly funny)) ]**

* * *

Chaos. Chaos had irrupted in UA. Dorms, school halls, rooms, courtyards. Everything was just in chaos. What it was exactly that had happened was unclear at the moment, but all that seemed to be known at the present moment was that people were getting turned into animals. Nemuri had been on her way from the small meeting between a few of the teachers and Nezu when she'd watched a dog run by. Quickly. A little _too_ quickly. She'd stood in the hallway for a moment and blinked as she tried to process the event.

Did it really happen? Was she just tired?

How the hell would a dog get in UA?

She'd looked around a bit, but with no sight or sound of a dog she shrugged it off. There was no way a dog could just open doors and get into the school. Right? Sighing, she shook her head as she headed to the teacher's lounge to drop off her papers. She was nearing the room when she saw 13. The hero looked to be a bit, concerned? Trotting up to her friend a little quicker, Nemuri touched the Pro's shoulder lightly.

"Hey 13, you look a little... lost... you okay?"

The Space Hero turned around quickly, eyes wide as, "Midnight! I dont know what's going on, but there's... Im not even sure. There's animals everywhere! I saw one of Eraser's students fly by with a cat, and something about quirks? I'm not sure..."

So maybe the dog hadnt been her imagination.

"Are we under attack?" Nemuri asked quickly, "Do I need to find the others?"

They waved their hands quickly, "No no! I dont think it's like that. From what I got in passing from another student, it sounds like another student's quirk was let loose by accident... I believe it was one of the students from class 1-C. Apparently it's effecting a lot of people right now."

Nemuri almost couldnt believe what she was hearing. This sounded like a mess that spiraled out of control a little too quickly, "Where are the others? Eraser, Mic, Vlad? Do they know this is all going on yet?"

"I havent seen anyone yet besides Vlad, and he said a few of his students were missing. We're assuming they were effected since he did hear about, I think he said, Hitoshi Shinsou having turned into a cat from one of the students."

"Oh boy this sounds like all kinds of a mess right now..." Nemuri shook her head, "We should figure out who's been effec-"

_**"MIDNIGHT! 13!"** _

The two pros turned swiftly, startled by the sudden shrieking that came from the other side of the hallway that led to the class rooms. Present Mic was speeding down the hallway holding something in his hands. The two pros' eyes widened as he drew closer and a very familiar expression, messy hair, and capture weapon, came into view. Mic was holding a very angry looking koala; who did not look like it was enjoying the being held part.

"Mic! Breath you dip, what's wrong?" Nemuri asked as the Voice Hero sucked in a deep breath.

"**I went into Aizawa's office to talk about something for class A and then all I saw was the students freaking out and then they left and I went in and Aizawa's chair didnt have Shouta in it but this koala and now Im concerned because I heard the students freaking about a quirk and I think this is Shouta!**"

When he finally stopped running all his sentences together and stopped to actually breathe Nemuri quickly threw her hands up.

"Alright, first, Mic stop yelling you're going to bring the school down if you get any louder. Second, with all that's going on, and what info we do actually have right now that probably is Eraser. There's a student's quirk going haywire or something, someone from class C, and it seems to be effecting a number of people around the school."

Mic was blank and silent for a moment before he looked down at the koala he was holding. It stared back at him angrily.

"Shouta!" He suddenly beamed, the stupidest smile spreading across his face, "Wow you're adorable as a koala~!"

Aizawa flailed about slightly in the man's hands which caused Mic to almost drop him. The blond panicked before securing the other closer to his body, and tucking him near his arm. Maybe it was animal instinct, or the fact that he had almost fallen to the floor, but Shouta turned on Mic's arm and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. He adjusted himself slightly before he looked back blankly at the others. He was secured onto the Voice Hero's jacket like a regular koala in a tree.

Nemuri couldnt help busting out into a hard laugh at the sight of it. 13 seemed rather pleased at the situation; judging by their current expression.

"What are we going to do? How do we turn him, anyone else, back?" Mic asked after Nemuri finally got herself together.

"We should get all the other teachers. Then we can all gather the students and hopefully get this resolved." 13 said simply as they pulled the door to the teacher's lounge open.

The three stared into the room for a moment. Sitting at All Might's computer was a large hare. A large hare that looked exceedingly like All Might.

"Are you kidding me!?" Nemuri slapped her hands into her face, "You too?!"

All Might nodded quickly as the group moved into the room. They took in their friend and the partially eaten cabbage that was sitting on his desk. What _the hell _was going on.

* * *

**Pt 1 of 3! Hope you all are ready! **

**Seriously though go look at the comics they are funny af and adorable!**


	11. It's a Quirk Fiasco! Pt2

**Pt2 of the quirk craziness! I hope you all are enjoying so far, and make sure you go check out the comics this was inspired by!**

* * *

"How did you get in here? How did you get that?" Nemuri asked as she threw her hand out to the vegetable, "Why are you just sitting there eating?! The school's in chaos right now!"

All Might gestured to the desk next to him on the left.

"Cementoss? Did he put you in here?" Present Mic asked.

As the number 1 hero's attention turned to him, he spied the koala currently attached to the pro's arm. He spit blood for a moment in surprise. Shouta glared darkly at the hare in front of them, and made no move to dislodge himself from Hizashi's arm.

"We need to get this under control..." Nemuri ran a hand down her face, "Every time we turn around somebody else shows up as an animal!"

All Might shook his head quickly.

"What? We dont have to?"

_Yes_.

"Why not?" 13 asked, confusion written across their helmet, "This seems rather, important. You're also quite calm, All Might, all things considered..."

All Might waved his paws in a downward motion and shook his head. The three looked at him questioningly and he deadpanned for a moment. He pointed quickly at the desk again and then out the door, before repeatedly waving his arms in a familiar outline repeatedly.

Present Mic snapped his fingers, "Ah! Cementoss went to get Nezu. You're not worried cause we're all behind and someone is already on top of this."

All Might had a slight flashback to when Midoriya came running in and did almost the exact same thing; only that time all he did was nod at the boy. None the less, the hare nodded quickly. The three sagged a bit and sighed in relief. All Might waved a paw at them though and they refocused back on the hare.

He motioned to Aizawa who glared at him again, and he tapped his wrist like he was wearing a watch.

"It's timed?" Mic guessed.

He nodded. Then proceeded to pretend like he was holding something before bringing it to his face and kissed it. He did it a few more times as the three tried to clue in on what he was doing.

Aizawa's eyes widened as he realized what All Might was getting at. The three turned and looked down at the koala that was still attached to Present Mic's arm. A grin slid over Nemuri's face that made both All Might and Eraser shiver.

"Oh~ I get it now." The 18+ hero grinned, "It's like that fairy tale! A kiss undoes it."

All Might nodded. At least he hoped so. Midoriya had mentioned something about it? Maybe? Honestly he wasnt 100% sure and was half guessing. He'd mostly head things in passing.

13 turned and looked at the others. Well this was a turn of events.

"Come here Shouta~!" Nemuri held her arms out, "I'll do it!"

The koala glared daggers at the woman as he shimmied around Mic's arm to get out of her line of sight.

"Aw come on Shouta~!" She gestured with her fingers as she reached toward him, "Come here! Dont you want to be a person again?"

All Might waved his paws quickly and they all looked back at him. He tapped his chest over his heart before pointing to Shouta, and then doing it again.

"Eraser's heart?" 13 questioned briefly before their eyes lit up some, "Oh! It has to be someone special to Eraser."

The pros looked to the koala who was glaring at All Might so hard they were afraid the hare would burst into flames.

"Who's close to Eraser, Midnight?" 13 asked.

"Well, the only _human_ connections I know that Aizawa has is me, Toshi over there, and Yamada. Other than that its just cats for this guy." She sighed, "As to "_Who's speical_" for this sleep deprived ass, who knows."

The koala turned the dagger glare onto her and she flinched.

Hizashi shook his head, "Shouta's never mentioned anyone before. Always his cats. Even yesterday when I was visiting his attention was almost always on the cats."

"Come on Shouta~ who's your special sweetie?" Nemuri teased as she walked around to the other side of Mic so the koala couldnt hide behind the other's arm.

He turned his head and stared off at the wall; avoiding eye contact with them.

"Is it someone at the school?" 13 asked simply enough.

"Ah!" Nemuri caught it; there was just the slightest tint starting up inside of his ears, "So you do have someone. Is it... All Might?"

The hare across the desk jolted and stared at the group, but relaxed when Aizawa looked at Nemuri flatly. That was a clear _**no**_.

"Is it... Nemuri?" Mic asked looking at the bear on his arm.

"Oh I'll give you a kiss Shouta~ I knew it was me~" She poked the koala lightly but all he did was glare at her and grip Hizashi's sleeve tighter.

"It's Mic?" 13 questioned.

"Huh?!" Mic's face went red almost instantly and Nemuri looked up at the Space Hero, "M-Me?"

"Mic huh?" Nemuri leaned back as she looked at the two of them, "You know, I could see it."

"HUH?!" Mic turned to the other as the entirety of his exposed skin started turning a bright pink.

"You two do, and go everywhere together." 13 stated, "And you come and leave work together every day."

"You two have also been close since forever, you know." Nemuri added as she grinned at them, "I bet it is you Yamada."

"Th-That... dont be ridiculous!" Mic waved their comments off as he tripped over his words. That made Shouta look up at the pro; the man never tripped over himself, "I am everything Shouta hates!"

The koala suddenly looked curiously at the man; hates? Why would Hizashi think that?

"I'm always yelling, even after he tells me Im loud. I'm always waking him up when he's asleep, one of his cats doesnt like me..." The man waved a hand, "No, no, no. It cant be me..."

"Well he has also literally been stuck to your arm this entire time, and hasnt once tried to slink off to find a place to sleep." Nemuri's grin widened and sent a creepy shiver up Hizashi's spine, "Come on~ Just test it!"

Hizashi looked down at Shouta who wasnt making eye contact with him.

"I wouldnt hurt to at least try." 13 offered, "It would get him to change back faster if it was true. That is good right?"

All Might nodded quickly from his seat.

The Voice Hero's face was about as red as it could get. This was not a good point in time for this. He didnt want to do this, have nothing happen, and then watch his feelings get thrown to the wind without even having said anything. Sure maybe he'd been adoring the man for years now; silently. Silently was good! Shouta liked silence, and keeping those damned feelings silent all this time let the two enjoy a unique friendship.

Well... if he did do this and nothing happened, it would at least mean he could finally have an answer and move forward. Even if it wasnt the answer he'd want...

The man sighed as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"So you'll do it?" Nemuri asked eagerly; the flustered state Hizashi was in was beyond humorous right now for her.

A long, drawn out sigh was her answer.

Aizawa glared up at Hizashi as the man attempted to dislodge him from his jacket sleeve. _Hizashi dont you dare._

The man was avoiding eye contact.

When he finally got Aizawa to let go, he was holding him a little awkwardly, before he put him down on a chair. He looked at the others around them briefly; hoping one of them would laugh it off as a joke before he did anything. Nope. Silence. He was pretty sure he saw amusement in Nemuri's face though. He sighed and dropped his head; he was actually going to have to do this. Wow he wasnt ready for the rejection to come like this. He looked up at Aizawa who was glaring daggers at him.

"Sorry..." he muttered and looked away, missing the sudden change in his friend's expression before he leaned toward Shouta.

Mic kissed Shouta on the top of his head; noticing subconsciously that the man's hair smelled like fruit. He stood there with his eyes shut really not wanting to open them and see koala-Shouta still sitting there. That would just confirm what he'd been guessing all this time, and he wasnt ready for that. Not after years of carrying the feelings around just to have them shatter the moment he opens his eyes. Hell he didnt even get to say anything and he was already getting rejected.

"Well..." He heard Nemuri say.

"I guess that's that then." 13 added.

Would somebody please just say something so he could open his eyes already? He didnt want to be the one to confirm it...

"Yamada."

Wait that wasnt 13 or Nemuri.

Eyes popped open and he blinked. Red eyes stared out from behind orange lenses into black ones. Black ones that were abnormally close. Hizashi realized he was still leaning forward, so he was leaning forward _into_ Shouta's space.

"S-Shouta!" He said surprise clear in his voice, "It... It worked!"

Granted, Aizawa still had some koala remnants left, but none the less he was sitting there human again.

_It had worked._

Wait... what did that mean?

* * *

**Ive gotta get some more writing done. Ive been postponing it to get some art done and to finish up my Mic cosplay for Lvl Up... oof a little behind my goal quota.**


	12. It's a Quirk Fiasco! Pt3

**Pt.3 and final part of this small story!**

* * *

"Oh~ I knew it~" Nemuri's voice suddenly cut in and Yamada felt his face start to heat up again.

"Ah!" He leaned back quickly, almost knocking himself over in the process, "WELL WOULD YO LOOK AT THAT IT WORKED. WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED?! HA!"

He didnt dare look at the woman next to him; he could practically _hear_ the face she was making. He couldnt look at Aizawa either; he didnt know what this meant and he didnt want to have to hash it out here and get rejected for real. He was content to just go back to hiding like he'd been doing.

"Yamada..." Shouta's voice was like an amp on 10 for some reason even though Hizashi was sure he wasnt speaking that loud.

"I'm just going to go now." Hizashi said hastily as he made to turn, "I'm sure there's lot of help we could be doing out there!"

"Yamada!"

A hand caught his jacket and stopped his escape. The blond hero turned around shakily as he found Shouta staring at him. Hizashi felt like his face was on fire. The face Aizawa was making almost killed him. The man was looking at him dead in the eyes, but there was a tint flooding across the Erasure Hero's face. He pointed to the ears sitting on his head still and stuck his lips out a little for another kiss.

Hizashi's brain fried.

Nemuri's eyes widened with an unholy sparkle in them.

Toshinori was sitting behind his cabbage nodding enthusiastically.

13 was simply enjoying the current shenanigans.

What on earth was going on? Had Hizashi woken up this morning and stepped into another reality? Was he still sleeping?! He couldnt really accept what was going on. Shouta had never once done something even remotely like that, so why was he suddenly sitting there asking for Hizashi to do it again. Hizashi's brain was going circles and it was making him dizzy. He was pretty sure his head was going to blow right off his shoulders considering how warm he was feeling. A tug on his sleeve again and he realized Shouta was _still_ waiting. Oh good lord he was going to have to do it again.

The Voice Hero leaned forward quickly, unbalanced, before he felt his lips touch Aizawa's. They were soft, warm, everything he thought it would be like to kiss Shouta Aizawa. After all the years of burying feelings he'd actually kissed Shouta.

Hizashi broke.

The Erasure hero tilted his head up as the blond tilted backwards again. Well, it seemed the kiss really did effect the quirk. What an odd quirk. On another note the man could feel his face growing hot now that his secret was out in the open; Nemuri wasnt going to let this one go any time soon.

"Ah! Mic!"

"Yamada!"

Shouta looked down quickly at the sudden surprise in 13 and Nemuri's voices, and he was just in time to see the Voice Hero teeter backwards and fall over. The three leaned over the man who was currently lying on the floor; if anything else they would have thought he was dead.

"Wow he's as red as his belt..." 13 said with a touch of concern in their voice, "Do you think we should take him to Recovery Girl?"

Nemuri waved her hand, "Na~ This is funny. I think he fried a circuit... Let's just leave him here, maybe he'll wake up and not remember what just happened. Then we get to tell him and watch him panic all over again."

Both Eraser as well as 13 looked at Nemuri with concerning question.

"You're kind of scary, Midnight." 13 said quietly.

"Try growing up with her..." Shouta stated flatly.

The woman laughed at them.

"Well what are we gonna do?" 13 seemed to be the only one standing there with some sort of concern at the moment.

"I'll take him." Shouta said simply.

The two others looked at the man, and he ignored the look coming over Nemuri's face.

"Who would have guessed, Shouta's actually a softie~" The woman cooed.

Shouta glared daggers at the pro and she threw her hands up. Without the koala-likeness the glare was a little more unnerving now.

"Alright, alright! Just get him out of here. What is he a teenager?" Nemuri chuckled to herself.

Shouta picked the Voice Hero up off the ground and adjusted him so he was easier to carry before heading out of the teacher's lounge.

"I wouldnt have guessed in all honesty..." 13 stated as Shouta disappeared, "Though, all things considered..."

Nemuri waved a hand to dismiss it as she walked over toward Toshinori, "Na, I'm not surprised. They've been following each other around for years. We all grew up together, but those two were always together. It's about time."

13 followed the 18+ Hero's movements as she sat down next to All Might before turning their attention out the door again. If this was how the quirk got fixed besides just waiting; they wondered if the students had figured it out yet. This was going to be a hectic day for the kids. They grinned and turned to join Nemuri and All Might; ah to be back in UA again...

**...**

Crimson eyes opened up to a familiar ceiling. The familiar weight of a cat on his chest. So he had been dreaming? The man felt relieved, but also a sense of disappointment mixed in. He looked down and saw a familiar orange tabby lying on his chest. He reached up and scratched her behind the ears. Stirring from the sleep she leaned into his hand and rubbed her head against his skin. She stood, stretched, rubbed herself up against his face before jumping down. Sitting up Hizashi found himself on the couch in a familiar apartment.

He must have dozed off at Shouta's place after work.

He was still in his hero uniform, and looking at the clock he found it was about five in the afternoon. It didnt seem like Shouta was anywhere in the apartment; maybe he'd gone out. Standing the blond stretched a bit before looking around. Shouta's apartment was always pretty minimal. For as long as he'd known him Aizawa had never been one to have a lot of things. Hizashi had been in the apartment too many times to count; it basically felt like home. In fact Shouta's house, his apartment, just his general presence always made Hizashi feel like he was home.

The man shook his head and slapped his face lightly wit his hands. He could feel the heat creeping back up on him; he certainly didnt need that right now. He looked at the clock again and figured he should make them both some food. He needed something to take his mind off _everything_.

He'd get so caught up in it he wouldnt hear the door open some time later.

Shouta walked into his apartment and was greeted by a familiar smell. He glanced over at the couch and found it empty, and the man found himself feeling a little unsure suddenly. He had gone back to the school after dropping Hizashi off at his apartment, and he'd spent the entire time wondering how they were going to deal with the events from the day. In general when he'd gotten back it seemed like the students had all but figured out the situation for themselves; it was just a matter of getting the 1-C student, Sachiko, to be more wary of her quirk so this didnt keep happening.

Nezu had handled it all well, but then again he was the principle. All Might had reverted back eventually, and the man had been talking about an unusual desire for a salad. All in all the event had sent everything into chaos, but resolved itself rather smoothly. Surprisingly. Shouta was rather tired now, and the aftermath of his own _situation_ still had to be handled. He wondered into the kitchen where he found Hizashi whistling, occasionally singing, to himself as he cooked. He was rather talented in the kitchen, oddly enough, and Shouta always secretly perked up at the thought of eating something Hizashi had made for them.

He was an odd guy, he'd always been, but Aizawa had long since accepted that as just Hizashi. Curiosity as to how the man would take today's events though was still making Aizawa unsure. Hoping that it didnt ruin anything seemed like a long run, but then again the man had practically broken in the aftermath of it all. Maybe that was a good thing?

Shouta shook his head before sighing and finally announcing himself.

"You seem, perky." He stated simply.

The blond turned around with a wide grin on his face, but Shouta could swear he saw just the faintest traces of pink in the man's features, "Shouta~! Good timing I just finished."

Plates were drawn from the cabinet to the side as Hizashi filled them. Shouta took a seat at the table before the other joined him and sat to his left. Eyeing his friend carefully Shouta was surprised at how well this was going. There was no awkward air; Hizashi wasnt freaking out; in fact Shouta was a little concerned.

"I woke up on your couch, I must have dozed off after work." Hizashi said after a while, "I dont remember getting here though."

Ah. Well then.

_Fuck you Nemuri_. Shouta thought flatly. He could hear the woman laughing at the situation in his head.

"You know what happened right?" Shouta said simply as he watched carefully, "At the school today."

There was something in the eye he was being eyed that made Hizashi feel flustered. Oh jeez he knew it would have been too easy to pretend that was just a dream...

Shouta watched as Hizashi's movement slowed and he looked anywhere but Shouta. Well he must remember then.

"The quirk issue today. Yeah..." His voice trailed off like he didnt want to continue, "Did they resolve all of that?"

"Yeah, the students essentially figured it out themselves. There were a few, issues, but it solved itself. All things considered." Shouta reported simply, "There's a weird air around those kids now though..."

"Oh I bet." Hizashi said without thinking.

Shouta looked at him curiously and the man cursed himself.

"Zashi." Aizawa said after a silence had fallen over them, "I know you _know_ what I'm asking about."

The blond sighed heavily as he ran a hand over his face before it trailed to the back of his neck. He nodded as a response.

"You look uncomfortable about it." Shouta started slowly, "I dont blame you. It was unfortunate for you to get put on the spot like that. I would have been comfortable just waiting it out you know."

Hizashi winched a little; jeez was it that bad? He would have rather stayed a koala for who knows how long instead of... he could feel heat rising to his face again.

"We dont have to worry about it if you dont want to." The Erasure Hero continued, "No matter how you felt about it, I dont want it to effect our relationship just because of how I feel."

_Wait what...?_

Red eyes turned onto Shouta so quickly it surprised the man a little. There was question in them and confusion. Did Hizashi not know what he was talking about?

"Wait, wait. How _you_ feel? Shouta why would how you feel make me uncomfortable? It felt good knowing I was special too you enough to be the one who could make the effects go quicker!

That seemed to be a slip because Shouta watched with curiosity as the blond's face turned bright red again. The dark haired man blinked as he watched the other hide his face in his hands and groan.

"Nothings going to change if you dont want it to Sho..." Hizashi finally said without moving his hands however, "But... But if you wanted it to..."

This time Shouta felt warmth creeping up on him as crimson eyes turned shyly toward him. This was so uncharacteristic of Hizashi that Shouta wasnt quite sure what to do. The man was always so animated about everything; no matter what he was feeling. Now he was sitting here hiding behind himself.

"Would it?" Shouta asked after a moment of silence.

A stiff, quick nod was his response.

Shouta reached out and grabbed the blond's hand. He looked up at Shouta and was surprised to see a smile on the other's face. It was soft, maybe a little awkward, and the pink tint across his skin didnt help either. Hizashi's brain was having a hard time registering everything that had, and was, going on today.

"Stop thinking for a second Hizashi, and just _listen_..."

* * *

**Final bit for this craziness! Thank you so much for reading lovelies! **


	13. Coffee Breaks

**Back my readers! Hope you all are liking these things so far! (:**

* * *

There were a lot of things in the world Shouta Aizawa could live without. The sun; waking up; villains; basically everything. If he could spend all day asleep with his cat he would do just that with no question. It didnt work like that though. He couldnt say that he minded his job as a teacher, or a pro hero, but sometimes there was just too much chaos. He'd never admit to caring for the students of 1-A how much he did, but sometimes they could just get overwhelming.

In the times where he wasnt needed Shouta found peace in sneaking off for a coffee break. If there was one thing in the world he _couldnt_ live without it would be coffee. The energy boosting beverage was a life saver in his hectic, sleepless schedule. Maybe, just maybe, he might have had a small addiction to the drink. None the less, sneaking off UA campus quickly in order to get to his favorite cafe was second nature now. Shouta would come and go without anyone realizing he was gone, and he was always back before he needed to return to the class.

His hand was currently wrapped around a large cup of the wonderful drink as he walked through the school grounds. He'd just gotten back and was pleased that he still had a fair amount of time before he had to go back to the class. The day had been particularly quiet, and Shouta was relishing the peace and quiet. Lately with all the events, and the crime rate going back up it had seemed like piece and quiet was out of reach. Every night almost he'd be out trying to dampen the rising criminals now that All Might had retired, but even with the other pros picking up pace as well it was a struggle. Not to mention the weight the League of Villains was putting out as well.

The man sighed as he sat down on a bench along one of the many pathways. He looked up at the cloudless sky as he leaned back. The ground All Might had built for the hero world was cracking, and it was getting hard and harder to keep it together. Shouta closed his eyes as a breeze blew through softly. At least for right now he could enjoy a moment of peace.

"HEY SHOUTA~!"

The Erasure Hero's eyes snapped open; maybe if he didnt make eye contact _he'd_ go away. Why the hell was he even out here anyway? Didnt he have a session with class 1-H?

"Shouta~ I know you can hear me." Hizashi's voice was smooth as always as the man trotted his way up to the bench, "What are you doing out here?"

"What are _you_ doing out here Yamada?" Shouta sighed as he lifted his head up again and looked at the blond, "Dont you have a class with H?"

"Ah, well... I was in the middle of a lecture, but something Hatsume had on her decided to..." He made gesture with his hands and an audible pop, "So my lecture got cut short."

Mei Hatsume was a brilliant support hero, but damn it all if she hadnt already earned a reputation for herself. All the staff was weary when she was around.

"I decided to get some air before heading back. Then I saw you!" The blond walked over and sat down next to Shouta.

Dark eyes glared at him, but Hizashi was a master of ignoring Shouta's infamous glares. The Voice Hero leaned back as rest his arms over the back of the bench. He eyed Shouta's coffee before the man could transfer it to the other side of him.

"Wait a minute; is that where you go everyday?" Hizashi's eyebrow came up over his glasses, "You know how many times I've spent time looking for you?"

"Ive had this."

"Oh no you dont! We always come here together in the morning, and you definitely do _not_ have a cafe cup in the morning." Leaning forward Hizashi pointed at the cup as Shouta moved it, "You leave campus dont you."

Dark eyes stared forward silently, and a grin broke out over Hizashi's face. Shouta could feel his ears getting warm under his hair; damn this blond cockatiel. Of course out of everyone who _could_ notice he was missing every day it would be him. The blond leaned back though and looked up like Shouta had earlier.

"You know if you're not careful you'll get addicted to that stuff~"

Shouta choked on the bit of coffee he'd just drank; will this guy please get out of his head today.

"You know there was this one time I drank coffee almost every hour for a week. Way back when I first started my radio hosting job. Oh boy on top of hero work, and teaching, I wasnt sleeping at all~! I dont think I slept the entire week and then just one day during a lecture I just crashed."

"I remember that..." Shouta said simply, "I found you leaning against the board; a student came and told me you'd died standing up."

"I dont even remember what that lecture had been about; I dont remember that week!" The blond laughed, loud and obnoxious.

Shouta's eyes darted over and looked at Hizashi as he continued talking. Despite the loud voice, and the dramatic tones, there was a still a peaceful air around when Hizashi was with him. It was a comforting air that Shouta secretly relied upon. It had become even more apparent after the USJ attack. Perhaps it was their unusual connection from their lives having been practically spent together.

"Oh! Sho remember when you bought that coffee from the store online and it-!" Hizashi startled when something suddenly wrapped around his mouth and then the rest of him.

He blinked behind his now crooked glasses as he turned to look at Shouta. The man was leaning back now sipping the coffee he had slowly. His capture weapon was held loose in his other hand as it raced across him to around Hizashi. The blond tried to talk, but he was muffled too much to make any audible noises. The darker haired hero settled back as eyes darted to Hizashi. The Voice Hero bounced a little as he tugged against the weapon around him, but Shouta looked forward again without a word.

Hizashi would try to shout something as he watched a rare smile creep its way across the other man's lips behind the coffee lid.


	14. What Makes Him Smile

**Are you guys ready for some student shenanigans? Cause that's what this is. Students up to no good. hurhurhur**

* * *

It was a rare sight, for basically anyone, to see Shouta Aizawa genuinely smile. The man's face seemed to constantly be in a state of tired exhaustion, and the only other emotion he seemed to know was irritation. The staff were certainly sure none of them had ever seen the underground hero smile, and the students sure as hell couldnt even pretend to picture it. Just thinking about it made the students of Class 1-A uncomfortable. All the versions of it they came up with just didnt fit the man; at all.

On the other hand; Hizashi Yamada was a whole other story. Most of the time a wide spread grin was plastered across the Voice Hero's face as the taught, or even during training. He'd been grinning to himself during the exam against Koji and Jirou; at least until the bugs showed up. Even just singing or whistling to himself the man seemed always in a joyous mood. He was far more expressive when it came to emotions than Aizawa was, and dramatic faces werent a rare sight on the blond.

At the moment even class 1-A was witnessing over-the-top exaggeration from the English teacher as he brought up historical novels and plays. All they ever got from Aizawa was either fear-inducing glares or clear exhaustion and a sleeping bag.

As Present Mic turned around to scribble some things down on the board, a few of the students leaned in together. Kaminari, Ashido, and Kirishima leaned toward each other quickly.

"You guys remember the bet right?" Ashido grinned, "It starts today."

"Yeah yeah." Kirishima waved her off as he whispered, "I'm going to win this one Mina."

The pink haired girl stuck her tongue out at him, "Not if I have anything to do about it. Make sure you tell Sero."

Kaminari waved a hand at them, "Wait, so it has to be what again?"

"A picture of Eraserhead smiling. Like an actual smile!" Ashido giggled, "Nothing fake or forced; he's gotta look like he means it."

"The thought of it makes me uncomfortable." Kaminari shivered, "Mr. Aizawa smiling? Eehhh..."

"Well there's gotta be something he enjoys!" The red head whispered enthusiastically, "And _I'm_ going to find out what it is and beat all of you!"

A piece of chalk came flying at Kirishima and nailed the boy in the forehead. They all shot back up into their seats as Mic stared at them and snapped the book shut.

"Why dont you tell me what this passage from Shakespeare means Kirishima? Since you've got so much to talk about." He asked as an eyebrow came up over his glasses.

"From what?"

**...**

Two days gone, now on the third, and none of the four who had started the bet had seen even a hint of what they were looking for. Ashido had stalked Aizawa around the school both day so far every chance she got, and nothing. Kirishima and Kaminari were much less subtle in their approach and ended up getting seen by Aizawa each time they tried to follow him around. Sero though seemed to be the only one who was making any form of progress; considering he seemed to have some kind of unnatural stealth abilities lately. Even so, he hadnt gotten anything either. The group walked around constantly with their phones at the ready, but all it seemed they were doing was wasting battery.

Sero had come back during lunch with an unusual amount of defeat on his shoulders as he took a seat next to the others.

"What's wrong Sero?" Kaminari asked as he swallowed the food he'd just eaten.

"I thought I was actually about to witness something." The boy sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Present Mic and Mr. Aizawa were talking in the hallways downstairs, and Mic found something really funny. I thought Mr. Aizawa was going to turn around and be laughing too, but he looked even more annoyed than usual instead."

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Kirishima whined as he slid across the top of the table, his arms reaching outward, "I cant get anywhere near him without him seeing me."

"It's because you are the exact opposite of stealth my man." Sero patted the red head's shoulder.

Ashido sighed as she stabbed at the food gently, "All I've figured out so far is that Present Mic and Mr. Aizawa spend an _unholy_ amount of time together."

"I think that's more Present Mic's fault..." Kaminari shrugged, "I mean every time I see either of them outside of the classroom they're together, but Mr. Aizawa doesnt seem to be that pleased about it."

"Well, considering Mr. Mic likes to talk, a lot, Mr. Aizawa might just be an easy target since he never says anything." Sero added as he picked some food off Kirishima's forgotten lunch plate, "At this rate we're all going to loose, and that wouldnt be that fun."

Ashido was listening to the conversation as it suddenly turned into how much time the two teachers spent together. The pink haired girl thought quietly to herself for a moment; Aizawa really didnt seem to hang around anyone else as much as he did Present Mic. A weird idea popped into the girl's head as she quickly finished the rest of her food. Getting up and throwing it all out she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kirishima asked looking up from the table.

"If I'm right, then to win~." She winked at the three boys before skipping off out of the lunch room.

Confused looks were exchanged silently as they watched her go.

**...**

She found Present Mic first. The teacher was just coming out of the teacher's lounge humming to himself as he proceeded down the hallway. He seemed in as cheery a mood as ever and detoured away from the front of the school. Ashido followed him carefully as he headed down the hallways. Most of the classrooms were empty right now, save for a few students here and there who were taking lunch in the rooms. He kept going though, and Ashido watched as he turned into an office room.

Nobody ever went down this way since the classrooms here had stopped about four doors back. This just seemed to be storage and office rooms. Ashido inched closer to the door carefully and as quietly as she could. As she reached the door she peeked inside and saw Mic standing in front of Eraserhead who was sitting on a couch by himself eating.

"Why are you always in here?" Mic asked.

Ashido watched her teacher's eyes slid up to the other man with a blank look on his face as usual, "I like the _quiet_ solitude."

She saw that comment coming.

The blond laughed anyway as he sat himself down next to Aizawa, "You could just eat in the teacher's lounge with me~."

"It's not quiet in there. It was quiet in here till you showed up; like always." Aizawa sighed as he closed up his lunch and put it away.

"But I left you alone yesterday!" Mic whined as he dropped his arms over the back of the couch, "I'm so bored~!"

"That's not my problem Yamada." Aizawa said as he looked at the other.

"But it is!"

She watched Mic throw his arm around Aizawa's shoulders and the other made no move to push him off. Ashido's eyes widened as she watched the corners of Aizawa's mouth turn up just slightly; like he was fighting it off. She fished for her phone quickly as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"You're really annoying Hizashi." Aizawa sighed as he looked back at the blond.

Mic's smile stretched from ear to ear as he leaned his head against Aizawa's "But you _love_ me anyway~!"

Then, just like that, Ashido had to suppress an actual scream of excitement as she watched Aizawa's lips turn up into _an actual_ smile. She was so caught up in trying not to scream the girl almost forgot to take a picture. Making sure to zoom in enough to focus on getting proof that their teacher _can indeed smile_, Ashido snapped a quick picture. She was going to rub this in the boys' faces as so hard. On top of that she'd just found out their teachers were in a secret relationship.

Wow what a day right now!

The pink haired girl watched a little bit longer, surprised slightly, at how human Aizawa seemed to turn suddenly. Obviously he was human, but she saw _actual real_ emotion beyond irritation slide across the man's face. She turned back and quickly headed back down the hallway. She definitely didnt want to be there when the two got up to go back to the rooms; lunch was almost over. Ashido hummed to herself as her step turned brisk and full of energy. She'd just won the bet _and_ found out some crazy news.

She loved winning these things.

**...**

Aizawa walked into class after lunch about two minutes after class was actually supposed t have started. As impassive and exhausted looking as ever the man certainly wasnt ready for the air that suddenly filled the classroom as he looked up at his students. The girls seemed to be sparkling like Aoyama, and they were all just looking at him. That in itself wasnt unusual, but the _way_ they were all looking at him made him... uncomfortable. He walked over and dropped the binder that had been tucked under his arm onto the desk at the front. His eyes ran over all of them before landing on Ashido. The girl looked like she was going to explode.

Her arm shot up just as he was going to look away from her, and he raised an eyebrow slightly at her, "What is it?"

Her cheeks were puffed out like she was trying to hold it in, but she suddenly stood up and leaned across her desk and practically shouted at him, "How long have you and Mr. Mic been together Mr. Aizawa?!"

All the eyes slid from her right back to Aizawa, and the man blinked at her blankly. There was a heavy, long silence that settled over the classroom suddenly as everyone waited for Aizawa to say something. His face didnt change, he didnt say anything, but the class watched as he turned on his heels and walked right out of the classroom without a word.

As soon as the door closed behind him the class shot into an uproar. They all crowded Ashido as she laughed and tried to explain what had happened that led to the question. The other three who had been in on the bet were whining together in the corner at the loss, doomed to "work" for the girl for a week, and no one believed it when she told them she'd seen Aizawa actually smile.

**...**

Aizawa didnt come back for the rest of the day and instead the class was finished by Cementoss. The hero literally ignored every question that came up about both Mic and Eraser as if they had never been asked, and by the time class got out the students were all still wondering. Aizawa hadnt come back, and none of them had seen Mic either.

The group of trouble makers had just walked out of the school; planning on going to the store before heading to the dorms. Sero was leading the pack, but came to a dead stop in front of them as his eyes happened to wonder up.

"Sero? What's wrong with you?" Kaminari asked as he took in the confusion that crossed his friends face.

The other's hand came up slowly and a finger pointed upward. They all took a step back, lining up with him, as they looked up as well. Startled and surprised the three shouted as they saw Present Mic hanging upside down from a level of the school. Eraserhead's capture weapon wrapped tightly around his body and a part of the building, the pro hero was muffled and trying to move as he looked down at them. Ashido caught sight of Midnight in the windows of the floor in line with Mic's body and the woman seemed to be having one hell of a laugh. Mic flailed about high above them and the students werent quite sure what to make of the situation.

Sero looked down at Ashido, "I think this is your fault..."

Ashido looked down and blinked as she looked at the wall in front of her.

Despite their teacher's current situation... at least they knew Aizawa could actual smile now.

There was a feeling in her stomach though that said this probably was going to come back and haunt them all.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this little bit!**


	15. For Right Now

Between teaching the next generation of heroes, trying to stop the League of Villains, every day villains, and just regular life there wasnt a lot that could really stop pro heroes. They had a calling and they all answered. Pro Hero Eraserhead juggled long night patrols with days spent teaching and protecting rowdy students. Pro Hero Present Mic balanced not only hero work and a teaching job, but a radio host gig as well. It wasnt easy, it would never be easy, but they pulled it off none the less. There wasnt much left in the world that could hinder either of them from their daily routines, or their handle on life.

There was, however; something that could ground even the toughest of heroes.

An obnoxiously loud sneeze echoed around a third story apartment that was occupied by two pro heroes. It had been the third in the last five minutes. A whiny groan sounded from the main bedroom as Hizashi rolled over onto his side.

Ugh he felt like crap.

Two days ago he'd got caught in the rain on the way home because he hadnt listened to Shouta when the man had warned him about the weather, and now he was laying in bed feeling absolute disgusting. His head hurt, his nose was refusing to clear up, his throat was _killing_ him, he felt hot and cold at the same time... earlier he'd felt like throwing up, but luckily he'd managed to suppress the urge. The ache all throughout his body won over the need to get up and throw up.

The blond groaned as he threw the blankets off himself for the fifth time. When was the last time he'd actually been sick? He couldnt even remember. His long hair was absolute misery right now as the heat radiated off his body. Coated in a layer of sweat the blond locks stuck to his skin making him just that much more uncomfortable. He'd stripped off the worn-out white tank only to grope around for it again and put it back on when he got cold. The thing was glued to his body right now and the blankets around him were making everything worse.

Sunlight bled through the window and over the bed slightly, and when Hizashi rolled over again the dull light felt like a blinding flare. He growled in frustration as he shifted once again to get out of it. Shouta had left a while ago to take care of something regarding his class, but honestly Hizashi hadnt even heard the man leave. The blond was in and out of uneasy sleep as his body did everything possible to make him uncomfortable.

Ugh he felt so hot. It felt like the sun was _in_ the room with him.

Unsteadily, the blond dragged his long legs out from the remaining blanket and his feet touched the cold floor. It was a relieving chill against his hot skin for a moment before a wave of cold flashed across him again. The blond shivered as he got up despite his body's protest and stumbled his way to the bathroom. Just as he pulled the door open a wave of nausea hit him full force and it took whatever energy he had left to make it to the toilet on time. Heaving out whatever little bit he had left in his guts Hizashi groaned in disgust as he flushed it down and leaned back against the tub.

He was extremely cold now. The blond rubbed his fingers into his temple as his skull pounded beneath his skin. What was this? Illness' revenge for not having been sick for so long? A light shivering settled over his body as he sat on the cold floor. He slid a littler further down and groaned as he leaned his head back against the edge of the bath tub. He just wanted to sleep; it felt like he hadnt gotten any sleep at all. He chuckled to himself humorlessly as he considered if this was how Shouta must feel _every day_ or not. Jeez no wonder the guy got so grumpy if he got woken up.

Tired red eyes struggled to stay open as the blond considered sliding himself back into bed, or just calling it quits and passing out there on the floor. The way his brain was working with him though...

Floor it was.

**...**

It had taken a little longer than he'd hoped, but Shouta had cleared things with Nezu regarding Hizashi's lasting condition as well as his own time away to take care of the man. He'd called Hizashi's radio station also just to make sure they knew what was going on. The darker haired man sighed heavily as he fished the apartment key out of the pocket of his jacket. It was fall, and he'd warned the stupid man about the high chance of rain earlier but no. He'd laughed Shouta off claiming he didnt get sick, and gone out anyway without an umbrella.

Lo' and behold; look what happened.

Shouta shut the door quietly before moved into the living room. Two cats, an orange tabby and a white-pawed black bombay, called for attention as they sat on the back of the couch. He rubbed them both behind the ears for a moment.

"Sorry you two, but there's somebody else here who needs the attention right now."

The two purred under his hands before watching him walk off toward the room. Shouta was a little worried considering how bad Hizashi had looked when he'd woken up this morning. It was a huge drop in how he'd looked the day before. As he pushed the door open dark eyes wondered over to the bed. Alarm settled lightly over the man as he found it empty.

"Hizashi?" Shouta called as he walked in.

Not seeing the blond anywhere in the room Shouta eyed the open bathroom door. Making his way over Shouta's chest tightened when the pushed the door open the rest of the way. Hizashi was slouched over sideways on the floor; a painful expression across the man's face. Shouta rushed over and knelt next to the other.

"Hizashi!" He said quickly, the panic in his voice obvious, "Hizashi!"

He grabbed the blond's shoulders tightly and pulled him up. Hizashi was shaking a little, and was coated in a layer of sweat. What the hell was he doing in here?

"Hizashi!" Shouta said a little louder.

A long, relieved sigh left the darker haired man when red eyes peeled open slowly. They blinked sluggishly at the dark eyes staring hard at him. When had Shouta gotten back?

"What the _hell_ are you doing on the floor in the bathroom!?" Shouta's face was as empty as ever but the panic in his tone hadnt quite fully disappeared.

Hizashi's face turned a bit upset; he hadnt meant to worry Shouta like that. The other righted him a bit as he let him lean back up against the tub.

Aiming to apologize, Hizashi's eyes widened suddenly as a hand went to his throat. Shouta watched as a raw fear settled into the red eyes. Hizashi's mouth moved but no sound came out, and honestly it was unsettling to see.

"Hey, hey!" Shouta gently grabbed Hizashi's wrist and brought his hand down away from his throat, "Calm down."

Red eyes looked at him tiredly, but concerned as Shouta stood and pulled him up. Unsteady on his feet Shouta held the man as he basically dragged him back to the bedroom. Hizashi sat at the edge of the bed as he ran a hand over his throat again while Shouta dug him out a new, dry, shirt.

"Stop." He sighed as he turned back, "You'll be fine Hizashi. It's just a side effect. Maybe it'll do you some good to be quiet for a while."

Shouta couldnt help but smirk a little at the face Hizashi gave him; despite his sluggish mind.

He held the shirt out to the blond who blinked at it slowly. Dark eyes rolled as Shouta sighed. Without waiting for Hizashi he pulled the sweat soaked shirt off the man before he put the new one on for him. Shouta was a bit caught off guard at the face Hizashi was making at him as he leaned back from the blond again. A soft, small smile was placed across the the man's lips as he looked up tiredly at him. A warm blush crept its way over Shouta's face and the man turned quickly to throw the tank into the laundry; damn that man.

Countless times, even when he wasnt even fully aware of it, Hizashi caught Shouta off guard with something.

Coming back he found the blond had laid back down and buried himself back under the blankets as he shivered a little.

"You havent eaten all day have you..." Shouta asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand across Hizashi's forehead for a moment.

A slow shake of the head was all he got as an answer.

"Alright. _Stay_. _In_. _Bed_."

Shouta walked out again after he'd shut the blinds across the window fully blocking out the fading sunlight.

Hizashi hadnt really eaten much of the soup Shouta had brought him, but at least he'd gotten down a good amount of water. They'd changed his shirt three times before the man finally stopped sweating through them, and eventually seemed to ease into some kind of stable temperature for a bit after Shouta had made him take a shower.

The room was dark besides the small desk lamp that Shouta had on in order to do some paperwork. He was finishing up test grades and lessons for when he went back to class, but his eyes darted repeatedly to Hizashi in the darkness. He'd hear the blankets shift occasionally, and every so often a quiet whine would escape the other man. Looking at his phone Shouta sighed as the time 11:30 pm flashed across his screen. He reached over and shut the lamp off before getting up. Changing and placing his phone on the night stand Shouta slid under the blankets carefully. Details were easy to him in the darkness, and he was pleased to see that Hizashi seemed to finally be getting some form of peaceful sleep. He gently placed his hand against the blond's hand and found he was a lot less warm than he had been originally.

Shouta felt his face flush as Hizashi subconsciously leaned into his hand. God this man... there was a fond smile in the dark as it spread across Shouta's face though. He loved this man despite his ways. Shifting carefully Shouta moved himself closer to Hizashi as he wrapped his arm around the shivering blond gently. In response Hizashi tucked his head into Shouta's chest and he gave a deep sigh in his sleep. Resting his chin on top of Hizashi's head Shouta sighed contently as he stared out into the darkness of the room.

There were a lot of things weighing on all of them at the moment, and something like catching an illness seemed trivial compared to what was going on. Yet Shouta found an odd pleasure in the two of them being able to stay in for a few days away from everything. Away from the chaos of hero work, and the danger of villains. He sighed as he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the quiet of the world around him, and the breathing of his partner in his arms.

He wondered briefly if Hizashi would still be here in his arms if they hadnt become heroes. If they'd chosen a less stressful path of life...

Shouta pushed the thoughts from his mind for now, and let himself sink into the brief relief from the danger that Hizashi's stupid decision would bring for a while.

At least for right now he could just enjoy having Hizashi next to him.


End file.
